Life Long Enemies
by Princess101855
Summary: Anne Bolyen gave birth to her saviour. But, as history says, the baby died with in minutes in 1534. Or did he? Paid by the Seymours, hunted by vampires, a nurse hides the Prince in the future. Longer summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty! Here's a new story that was floating around in my head for a while and wrote it down. Here's the longer summary:**

**Anne Bolyen gave birth to her saviour. But, as history says, the baby died with in minutes in 1534. Or did he? Paid by the Seymours, hunted by vampires, a midwife hides the Prince in the future. Fifteen years later, the Prince finds out his past and discovers a way to get his family back. Of course, being the Boy-Who-Lived wasn't easy, how much harder could being a prince be? **

**Ok, not the best summary, but hey, it's a work in progress. Reviews and ideas are nice. I would like pairings but not for a little while yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not the Tudors, not Harry Potter (I wish :) or any characters unless they're OC. Even then).  
**

Prologue

August 13th, 1534, Whitehall Palace

"Push you majesty!" Queen Anne Boleyn of England, cried out in pain. This was her second child in two years. Her first, the Princess Elizabeth, was suppose to be the male heir her husband, Henry VIII of England, wanted. Alas, it was a girl. Anne was a little disappointed but also relieved. Elizabeth was proof that she and Henry could have healthy children. Anne screamed as she felt pain rip through her back.

"I can see the crown!" _'One more push,' _she thought. With one more push and scream, Anne felt a small body slip out and felt immediate relief.

"What is it?"

"A son your majesty. You have a son." Anne fell back on her pillows and relief washed over her.

"Let me hold him." The midwife seemed hesitant, but complied. Anne felt the bundle slip into her arms and looked at him. He had a dark turf of hair, the Boleyn hair. She saw Henry in his face, but had her nose it looked like. The baby yawned and opened his eyes. Anne gasped. His eyes were like shining emeralds, beautiful emeralds. Henry's mother, had green eyes, from what she was told.

"Your majesty, if I may?" The midwife wanted this task over and done with. Taking the baby, she barely heard Anne say the baby's name.

"Henry. My baby Harry." Quickly finding a secluded spot, she had cast a muggle repellent ward. No one knew she was a witch. The Seymour's and the Spanish wanted this baby dead. She could never kill this child, or any child for that matter. She had a feeling that the prince was the one the prophesy spoke of. An ancient prophesy was spoken by Alfred the Great about a child, restoring balance to the wizarding world, that is being torn apart by blood fanatics and the witch burnings. Taking off her necklace, she placed it in a box along with one of Queen Anne's old pearl necklaces with a golden 'B' that was thrown away when the clasp broke.

The midwife placed a piece of parchment with the Prince's name, birth date, and parents. Deciding that she's out of time, she placed a magical signature tied to the boy so he could find the box, and only he could see it. She then placed a message inside his head and locked it away until he was fifteen, along with any memories of his mother. Letting a tear slip, she knew this would destroy the King and Queen, but it had to be done. She whispered to the prince who was staring at her.

"May the God's protect you from evil." With that, she placed Henry on the floor and started to chant, with him wiggling in his blanket.

"Tueri puer, nostri salvator, eum ubi suus maxime opus in tempore tamen ad transire et A malum." The spell was simple, but she worried about the Queen's enemies finding him, not knowing how far into the future he goes. Not all the Queen's enemies are, normal. The princess was protected, but not the prince because he is a boy. The spell takes a lot of power and the midwife feared she was turned into a squib. As long as the prince survives, it didn't matter to her. The child glowed for a second, then disappeared. Looking at the box, she placed it in a panel in the wall, hiding it for the child to find again. Looking around, she saw a knife and took the last of her strength and transfigured it into a baby that would mimic breathing for two hours then 'die.'

"God forgive me," she whispered as the midwife walked back with the 'baby.'

**So, what do you think? Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are welcomed. Oh, if you were wondering about the spell, it's Latin. It's not an accurate translation because I know nothing of Latin. **

**I forgot to post this the first time around and I lost the translation. Soo, the spell in English goes: Protect this child, our saviour, from the evil of this time and place him where he's needed most. It was something very similar to that.  
**


	2. Summer and Birthday Suprises

**Ok, here's the next one in the present and I've played around with the dates which you'll notice in a few chapters. **

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was not having a good week. Getting back from the Tri-Wizard Tournament was all fine and dandy, but the Durlsey's have been ruthless in their crusade for having the most fashionable, cleanest, and best looking house and lawn in the neighborhood. It was the day before his birthday and he was exhausted to the bone. Mowing, weeding, re-shingling the roof, cleaning the windows, sides, trimming the hedges, waxing and polishing the car, were just some of the chores Harry had to do.

Grumbling, Harry pulled out the last visible weed he could find. Standing and brushing off, Harry quietly snuck in the back door while tip toeing around his Aunt to get to his room. He closed his bedroom door and sank down on his mattress.

Picking up a small mirror, he stared at his reflection. People say he only has his mother's eyes and nothing else. His father stared back back through the mirror, almost mocking him. Dropping the mirror to the floor, he ran a hand through his scruffy hair that stuck up everywhere.

Picking up a book, Harry started reading it, not caring it was full of children stories, and lost himself in it. Harry had a flash, he saw a woman with dark eyes, holding him and cooing. Frowning, Harry almost dropped the book. His mother had green eyes but, there was something familiar, something, _intimate, _about them. Brushing it off, he went back to his book.

Losing himself again, Harry didn't notice that it was now dark and owls were sweeping in. Hedwig gave an annoyed hoot, startling Harry. Looking at his clock, it read 12:19. He's been fifteen for nineteen minutes already. Taking the parcel from Hedwig, she gave his ear a nip of annoyance while he was untying the package.

"Yes, I'm sorry for ignoring you Hedwig." Harry started undoing the parcel when another owl came.

"That's Siruis, Ron and Hermione now. Are they at the same place?" Harry said to himself. Considering the fact, he ripped open the letters and was disappointed that they only said happy birthday and that they wish they could come and get him.

"Some friends!" Harry scoffed. He didn't bother opening the packages and went to sleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Rapping. Harry tried tuning out the sound, but was slowly losing patience. Groaning, he turned over and swung his legs over the bed and was on auto pilot while dressing.

"I'm coming," Harry said annoyed. Slipping the cast offs that were Dudley's, Harry opened the door and was staring at his Aunt Petunia's face.

"Well, get started on breakfast! Then we have a list of chores to be done for today."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied duly. That was how his days went. Get up, fix the Dursley's breakfast, get doing the outside chores, make lunch, do indoor chores, make supper, do dishes then go to bed.

This system went on for almost two weeks. Harry was lying on his bed after being woken up by a nightmare.

"Almost the 11th, I wounder if my friends will bust me out?" 11:59. _'Maybe try going back to sleep?' _5…4…3…2…1…Pain ripped through Harry's body. The Crucio was nothing like this. His inside felt like it was on fire and pain was raking at his body. The pain lessened and Harry was left on his bed panting. Looking over at his alarm clock, it read 12:20. _'Didn't think it was that long,' _he thought. Staring at the birthday packages he has yet to unwrap, he placed them under his floor board and went back to sleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Aunt Petunia was at Harry's door again. Sighing, he dutifully got up and dressed.

"I'm coming." Harry opened the door, fully expecting to be yelled at. Instead, he found his Aunt gaping at him.

"What happened to you?" she asked, in a very rare moment of compassion.

"I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"You've changed. Your face, hair, everything!" Harry looked at her curiously.

"Can I sneak out today to find out?" At least Harry would be gone. He's been trying all summer.

"Fine. Be back to make supper though. I guess we'll have sandwiches for lunch. Now, get breakfast done then you can leave, and don't burn anything!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry trudged down the stairs and started making breakfast for his relatives.

An hour later, the whole house shook as Dudley came thundering down the stairs. He sat down between two chairs (or Gutzilla as Harry would sometimes call him), because one would break from his weight. Harry placed a small mountain of food in front of Dudley who wouldn't notice Harry steal a small portion onto his plate and started inhaling it. Before his Aunt and Uncle came down, Harry was already washing his dishes when he heard thundering coming down the stair when his Uncle appeared to a pile of food.

Harry escaped outside into the coolness of the air, knowing that it'll get very hot in a few hours. Double checking that he had money, Harry snuck around to Mongolis Cresent to one of the alleys and cautiously put his arm up and wave his wand. Stepping back, the violet knight bus appeared.

"Welcome to the knight bus. Emer-"

"Diagon Alley," Harry interrupted. He wanted to get out of there after having a feeling that he was being watched. Climbing on, the bus took off with a bang. Harry grabbed onto a pole while trying not to fall everywhere. The bus had three stops before Harry so he would brace himself before smashing into the pole. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry made it to his stop, Diagon Alley. Getting off, Harry looked around at everything. It still seemed so bright and cheerful.

Worried that he would be recognized, Harry quickly slipped into the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the bathroom where he stared at the mirror. He yelled in shock at what he saw. He looked nothing like Harry Potter. The only reminder was the lightning bolt scar. Happy with that, he did a fast walk up to Gringotts and went up to on of the tellers.

"Harry James Potter wishing to see his account." The goblin looked up and beckoned another goblin forward. Following the goblin, Harry saw armour lining the walls and gold door frames instead of wood. They came to a door and the goblin knocked.

"Come in." The goblin swung the door open and ushered Harry inside.

"Griphook?"

"Mr. Potter, I wouldn't of thought you would recognize me."

"How could I forget the first Goblin who showed me my vault?"

"It's rare, that a wizard would remember a Goblin's name, let alone recognize them on sight."

"Good thing I'm not like other wizards."

"Indeed. Now, I presume you came for a reason?"

"Yes, is it possible to get an inheritance after your fifteenth birthday?"

"No. When did this happen?"

"Around 12:10 this morning which is why it confused me because my birthday was almost two weeks ago."

"Well Mr. Potter, we can do a parental scan and see what the problem is. Now, I will need seven drops of blood on this parchment."

"What is it with Goblins and blood?" Harry took the dagger and pricked his finger, counting out seven drops of blood. The parchment stared glowing and Griphook snatched it when the glow subdued. His eyes grew wide when he addressed Harry, who was getting antsy.

"Here's your problem. Your birthday is today."

"That's impossible! I was born at the end of July."

"Here, see for yourself." Griphook handed Harry his results making Harry break out into hysterics.

**Good, bad? **


	3. Shocks

**I'm just getting the chapters I've already done up. **

Chapter 3

"What is going on? How is this possible? WHO THE HELL AM I?" Harry was almost in hysterics. He was holding his parental results that everyone had to take, to see if anyone could claim the vaults that had no one drawing gold from them. Harry almost fainted when he saw the results.

**Name: Henry James Charles Edward Richard Tudor**

**Date of Birth: August 13, 1534**

**Name of Mother: Anne Bolyen**

** Born: January 19th, 1508**

** Died: May 19th, 1536**

**Name of Father: Henry Tudor**

** Born: June 28th, 1491**

** Died: January 28th, 1547**

**Name of Siblings:**

** Elizabeth Marie Margaret Claude Tudor**

** Born: September 7th, 1533**

** Died: March 24th, 1603**

** James Francis Edward Tudor**

** Born: January 29th, 1536**

** Died: January 29th, 1536**

**Half-Sibling: Alexandra Catherine Isabella Tudor**

** Born: January 31st, 1510**

** Died: February 2nd, 1510**

**Half-Sibling: Henry Francis Tudor**

** Born: January 1st, 1511**

** Died: February 22nd, 1511**

**Half-Sibling: Edward Philip James Tudor**

** Born: November 18th, 1513**

** Died: November 21st, 1513**

**Half-Sibling: Henry Charles Richard Tudor**

** Born: December 15th, 1514**

** Died: December 22nd, 1514**

**Half-Sibling: Mary Elizabeth Margaret Juana Tudor**

** Born: February 18th, 1516 **

** Died: November 17th, 1558**

**Half-Sibling: Eleanor Mary Catherine Tudor**

** Born: November 6th, 1518**

** Died: November 10th, 1518**

**Half-Sibling: Henry John Richard FitzRoy**

** Born: June 15th, 1519**

** Died: July 23rd, 1536**

**Half-Sibling: Catherine Margaret Elizabeth Carey**

** Born: March 31st, 1526**

** Died: January 15th, 1569**

**Half-Sibling: Henry John Edward Carey**

** Born: March 4th, 1526**

** Died: July 23rd, 1596**

**Half-Sibling: Edward James Henry Charles Tudor**

** Born: October 12th, 1537**

** Died: July 6th, 1553**

Harry couldn't stop staring. He had a family. A large family. Sure, he only would've had one full sibling that lived, but all those half-siblings!

"Griphook, is there anyway to figure out what happened?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Tudor, but this was during the witch burnings and religious turmoil. Moreover, these were muggles."

"Then how am I magical?"

"I guess we could do a blood test that goes deeper into the family tree, finding witches and wizards."

"That would be great Griphook." Harry waited until Griphook came back with another dagger and another bowl and parchment. Harry stared at the parchment. He's seen something like this, long ago from a buried memory with a woman holding him, muttering something. Deciding to worry about that later, Harry took the dagger and looked at Griphook.

"Seven drops of blood will do Mr. Tudor."

"That sounds so weird." Harry muttered while cutting his finger. Making sure it was only seven drops, Griphook took the bowl and poured the contents onto the parchment while chanting in Gobbleygook. The parchment glowed for a second and names started appearing.

"We'll have to wait about ten minutes Mr. Tudor."

"Can we please call me Harry. My last name is up for debate right now."

"Of course Harry. Now, since nothing like this has ever happened, we'll have to assume that there is no one left in the Potter line to take the vault. Unless of course, a fluke happens and you still are a Potter or the Potter left everything to you in their will."

"With me, you never know. Wait, they had a will?"

"Yes but the copy at the ministry was sealed. The copy we have says that you were to get everything, regardless on who raised you"

The parchment stopped glowing and Griphook took the parchment in his hands. His eyes grew wide and wordlessly passed it to Harry.

"Well-Harry, it seems you are a fluke after all and more." Harry looked at the parchment and didn't believe what he was seeing.

**Pendragon (Paternal)**

**Merlin (Maternal)**

**Ravenclaw (Maternal)**

**Potter (Paternal)**

**Slytherin (Maternal)**

**Platagenet (Paternal)**

**Woodvile (Paternal great-great grandmother)**

**Black (Blood adoption)**

**Faey (Paternal great-great-great grandmother)**

"No way," Harry breathed. An heir to three of the four founders, King Arthur, and Merlin! Harry checked the list again.

"I guess I'm still a Potter then."

"Indeed, your majesty." Harry's head snapped up.

"What did you just call me?"

"Your majesty. You are a prince of the old England and a prince in the magical world for being a descendent of the Pendragons. Legitimately of course."

"I thought all the legends said that there was no Legitimate offspring from Arthur and Gueneviere?"

"History tends to muddle some things. They had a daughter they named Hunith. Morgana was hunting down any child of Arthur so they decided to hide her with a peasant family so she could have a normal life. The legend said that when Morgana and Mordred were defeated, Arthur would come back for his child. He never did and that was the last anyone heard of the girl. Soon, she was written out of the legend but we goblins still remember. Now, what we didn't know, was that there was a living descendant of Hunith. We thought she died in the massacres after the fall of Camelot when the invaders came. Now, your Highness-"

"Harry,"

"Let's see, Potter, so you can claim that through your fathers welsh family, the Tudors. The Potters had a son that was thought to be lost in battle. He wasn't declared dead, only missing, so the family line could've easily passed through his line. For Black, according to our records, you are already heir, not Lord because of Sirius Black. Don't worry, we know he's innocent. If he were to die, you would get the title. The claim is tightened because he did a blood adoption of you when you were a baby so you are his legitimate heir. Now, for Woodvile, you are the only magical being in the family so you would get the title in the magical world. The muggle Woodvile family died out with your great-great-grandmother."

"Thanks for reminding me." Harry said sarcastically. Ignoring Harry, Griphook went back to the list.

"Merlin. Now, your Aunt Mary also had children but, they were bastards so they had no claim what so ever. But, they can claim Gryffindor through the Tudor line again. Ravenclaw and Slytherin, you are the only one who could claim it anyways because you can speak parceltongue. The Ravenclaw and Slytherin line merged from their marriage-"

"Wait, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were married?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. It seems history forgot that little detail. Platagenet, there have been rumours about that family for centuries on whether or not they are decedents of the devil. The truth is they were descended from death. Do you know the tale of the three brothers?"

"Yeah, I read it over the summer."

"Good. What the story got wrong were the names. There were three brothers but they were called Richard, John and Geoffrey. They may of died in the muggle world but they lived on in the wizarding world under the names of the Percevells. Richard received the elder wand because of want for greatness. Now, Geoffrey got the resurrection stone because he missed his mother and wife that died years before and John had the invisibility cloak. John is interesting, he probably was such a coward that he never wanted to be found. Death eventually did find him, but not before having death as his only option. The wand, the stone and the cloak make up the Hallows and when brought together, it's said it could bring the dead back alive."

"Like inferi?"

"No, they have their own minds and souls back. Death never considered the possibility of having people reclaim their souls. But remember, it can only be people you are related to. That's the catch. Now, the faey, there was a rumor that Jaquetta was decended from Melusine, the river godess who was a faey. I don't know what that'll mean for you right now. Now, lets see the vaults: Merlin and the three founders have vaults 1-4, Pendragon has vault 6, Potter has vault 7, Black has vault 8, but you can't access the money, just the heirlooms, Faey has vault 10 while the Plantegenets have vault 134 and Woodvile has vault 222. Most of these are our oldest vaults that have the highest security in all of Gringotts. If people break into Gringotts, no one can get to the first ten vaults. Their warding secrets have been passed on only to the decedents of the original warders."

"This is a lot to process. I am over 400 years old, I had a family who probably thought I died, my parents aren't really my parents, I have some of the oldest family vaults, probably rich beyond belief, and now you're telling me that I have titles? What's next, Dumbledore playing with my life?" Griphook said nothing.

"Mr. Potter, press your finger on this rune, I want to see if I'm right about something." Raising an eyebrow, Harry pressed his finger to the parchment and gasped when he felt a prick.

"Gringotts rune. Now, lets see." Griphook read the parchment wide wide eyes.

"What does it say?" Handing over the parchment, Harry's shock turned to disbelief.

**Name: Henry James Charles Edward Richard Tudor**

**Blocks:**

**Glamour-Placed at age 1 (Broken)  
**

**Power-70% (placed by Dumbledore, age 1, 7, 11, 14)**

**Metamorphase-90% (placed by James and Lily Potter, age 13 months)**

**Parceltongue-80% (placed by Dumbledore at age 12)**

**Parceltongue Magic-100% (placed by Dumbledore, age 12)**

**Elemental Magic : Wind-70%**

** Fire-99%**

** Water-100%**

"This is unbelievable! When can I get these things off?"

"Now if you want."

"Of course! Great. I have to be back at the Dursley's in an hour. Is there anyway to have the process done in an hour?"

"Yes, it's an unknown secret that Gringotts has a time chamber that slows time down quite a lot. Now, I can take you down now."

"That'll be excellent Griphook." The ritual itself didn't take long, it just knocked Harry out for six hours chamber time which is six minutes outside time.

Harry came too and felt groggy.

"Feels like I got hit by a lorry."

"Were sorry for the unpleasantness your highness."

"Please, call me Harry."

"As you wish Harry," the Goblin bowed. Harry felt as if a weight was lifted off him and flexed is hand. They were more defined and you could see some muscle on his arm now. Deciding to examine himself later, he turned his attention to Girphook.

"Here are your vault information with new keys. The vaults under 100 don't have keys so that's why there isn't many keys here." Harry nodded and held the folders. Stepping out of the bank, Harry looked around and was almost seeing everything for the first time.

Quickly shrinking the folders, Harry walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. He leaned against a building and took in a deep breath. Deciding he could call the knight bus, Harry went behind a dumpster and took out his wand to flag down the bus. With a bang, Harry stepped back, not wanting a repeat of two years ago.

Not bothering with Stan's speech, he told him for Mongolia Cresent.

"That'll be six sickles there." Harry shrugged at the price and climbed on. With a bang, the bus left for Mongolia Cresent. Stepping out, he realized how late he was and jogged to the house where he was greeted with silence. Just the way he liked it.

Skipping steps, Harry quietly climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly. He never realized that there were four dementors on the loose in Privet Drive and six people were kissed, including Dudley.

**Ok, I made up the little legend with Hunith although, we never know and I played around with the legend of the Three Brothers. It's important for later :)**


	4. Decisions

**Ok, here's the last of the pre-written chapters for this story. Depending on how busy I am, I update anywhere between a few days to two weeks normally. Now, because exams are right around the corner, you might not hear from me for a few weeks. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. This is the boring stuff (in my opinion), before we get to the interesting stuff (*rubs hands together in anticipation). So, on with the chapter! :)**

Chapter 3

Harry woke to a bellow. Sitting up, Harry cautiously made his way to the door when his Aunt burst through the door.

"Leave. I don't care if you jump through our bedroom window, just leave now." Harry nodded in confusion. Packing everything, Harry turned around and said, "Why are you doing this?"

"As much as I hate you, I don't want you dead. Which you will be if you don't leave before Vernon gets up here." Seeing Harry's confused look, his Aunt continued.

"The police found Dudley staring into space at 5 this morning and wouldn't respond. His body's fine, but it's almost like he's not there." Harry frowned that something clicked.

"Dementors were here?"

"I don't care what they're called but leave before your Uncle gets up here and kills you. He's blaming you for Dudley's 'death' but won't do anything because there's an officer down stairs." Nodding numbly, Harry shrank his trunk and ran to the master bedroom when he heard the downstairs door close. Deciding he had about 30 seconds, Harry struggled to lift the window. Opening it, he heard footsteps coming closer to the room.

"POTTER!" Harry yelped as he felt his leg being pulled back. Deciding now was as good as any to test out Fred and George's prank thinks, he shoved a bean into his uncles throat, who then let go from having been blinded by his nose bleed. Not caring if his supposed uncle bleeds to death or not, Harry jumped out the window and ran for the woods. Slowing down to a jog, he went over what he knew, which wasn't much.

_'One, Dementors in Little Whinging. Two, Vernon tried to kill me because Dudley got kissed. Three, the wizarding world is making a mockery of my name for the past two months. Four, the only ones who gave me a half decent letter were the twins. Five, my parents were the infamous Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. Six, am I going back to Hogwarts?' _At this point Harry couldn't think of anything.

Deciding the wizarding world (or at least, the order of the phoenix), was looking for him, he decided to hide in plain sight. No one would recognize him.

His eyes had a sparkle and turned to a true emerald colour. You could almost swear they were real gems. His hair was a very dark brown, almost black, with red highlights if he tilts his head the right angle. His cheekbone became more angular, almost aristocratic, full lips that made any girl want to kiss him and he had a darker complexion. He was a little more brown. Not a pasty white anymore, but someone who looked like they just got a tan. No, no one would recognize Harry anymore.

With his new metamorphic power, he moved his scar to the middle of his back. Thinking it was good enough, Harry poked his head looking for a street sign. He was far enough away from the Dursley's to not be noticed by any one. Waving for the knight bus again, Harry just thrusted six sickles into Stan's hand and said, "Diagon Alley."

With another bang, they went to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry got off. Harry decided to wander the street and felt a small pull towards the Owl store. Harry followed the pull into the store and went towards the back where other birds were. What Harry saw horrified him.

One of the birds had a chain around its leg and had a hood over its face. He went up, almost certain this was the animal he felt the pull towards. Pulling out his wand, he unlocked the chain while slowly and carefully unhooded the animal. He saw its face and immediately knew what it was; a peregrine falcon. Furious, Harry carefully lifted the bird who was almost judging him.

Going up to the manager, he said "I want this bird."

"Fine, take it. It's been a bloody menace. Been here longer then me 'n I've been here for over 30 years."

"Thank you." Said Harry in a forced polite tone. Taking the bird out, he decided to set it free. Of course, he hoped that it would go, but the falcon had other plans. The falcon just stared at Harry with a 'I'm not going anywhere,' look.

Raising an eyebrow at the bird, he asked "Can you go hunting for a while then?" He got a screech in reply. Harry lifted his arm and the bird took flight. Watching the falcon fly into the distance, Harry decided to wander around London, something he's never done before. Walking around, Harry never noticed that he had stumbled upon Whitehall Palace, one of the older palaces in London. Granted, most of the building has been destroyed in fires, but Harry felt a slight pull towards the building.

There wasn't much public access but he felt that something important was in there. He crept around to the rose gardens and quickly slipped on his invisibility cloak. Sneaking up to a door, he only had to wait about five minutes before someone came out. Slipping past the person, Harry was tempted to take off his shoes because of squeaking, but decided against it.

Following the hallways, he saw huge portraits of the different kings and queens. Not caring about what rooms he was passing, Harry wanted to walk quicker, the pull was getting stronger. The pull was at its strongest at…a wall. Disappointed, Harry decided to examine the wall. It had some of the old paneling, one of the only wings of the palace that still has the original panels, he traced them with his finger when is brushed against a slight bump. Nothing big, but enough to make Harry curious.

Looking around, he carefully lifted his hands so the cloak would also conceal the panel. Digging his nails into the panel, Harry slowly edged it out. He felt it come completely loose while trying to figure out if there were cameras pointing towards him. Deciding to take the risk, Harry quickly placed the panel on the floor and swept his hand through the secret compartment.

His hand rested on a box that felt smooth against his hand. Slowly taking it out without making any noise, Harry placed the box by his feet and placed the panel back. Taking the box under his arm, he spotted another person headed towards the double doors that lead outside the palace. Carefully slipping out, Harry made his way to an alley where he called the knight bus. Thinking of where he wanted to go, he asked for Knockturn Alley.

Thankfully, he wasn't questioned. He slipped into a small pub called 'The Snake Eyes.' _'That's not saying anything, no.' _Harry thought sarcastically. He went in and found the dark, dingy pub full of…interesting folk. Walking up to the bartender, Harry placed ten galleons on the table.

"Room for a couple days." The Bartender grunted and jerked his thumb upstairs. Harry swept past him and found an empty room. Locking the door, Harry slumped on the bed, getting everything in his head sorted out. He couldn't figure out why everything had to happen to him. Was he cursed? Or…Harry grabbed the box that was beside him. Deciding to go through it, Harry opened it. It was rudimentary but it worked. There was a piece of parchment that was a letter;

_Your Highness,_

_You will probably never know who I am. I'll probably be long dead when you get this. If you're reading this, then what I have done worked. I sent you into the future without any consent. There are people at court who would love to see your mother dead and she has many enemies. If someone here at court found out what I am, I would be burnt at the stake. I am a witch. Hard times have befallen on my family and I was doing anything I could for money. The Seymour family hired me for one task only; kill the prince or princess when the Queen delivers. I took the job. I knew that if some one else took it, you would be killed. I found a way to save you, but at the cost of your mother. The king was tiring of her and if she failed to deliver a son, he would get rid of her. I am one of the few people who know that the Seymour family are squibs and are very bitter about it. Your mother wasn't a witch but, when you were born, you were magical. Deciding that to keep you safe from harm meant sending you away, I did a ritual that drained almost all my magic. It was to send you in the future where you would be safe. There are enemies of the Bolyen's and Tudor's who would love to get rid of the whole family. Vampires have very long memories of who wronged them and allied against your family, not that anyone knew. I have put some things of your parents in this box, includes your mothers pearl necklace and your name with your birthday. I hope you can forgive me if I caused you pain for separating you from your family but there was no other way._

_Your subject,_

_Maria Malfoy_

Harry almost fainted when he saw the last name. A _Malfoy _saved him? He's almost afraid that this was wrong and that his parents were murdered and not the King and Queen of England. He didn't want to believe the Gringott's results but here's hard core proof. The letter slipped from his fingers as he stared off in shock. _'That explains that glamours. But what would Dumbledore gain from binding my magic and hiding my real self?' _Harry feared he'll never know the answer.

Thinking back to his history class, he knew that Henry-no, his _father_-had six wives. The first one was Catherine of Aragorn who was divorced, his mother, Anne Bolyen was beheaded. Thinking of that made Harry sick.

Why would someone kill their own wife? Even if his mother wasn't being faithful, that's still a bit extreme for that time. She was killed in the Tower of Lon…that's it! Maybe…it could work. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over the box and his it under the bed while sneaking out of the bar. _'Need a new wand,' _Harry thought. He slipped into Diagon Alley and left for muggle London, to the Tower.

Deciding to grab a taxi, Harry slipped into one and instructed for Trinity Square Garden, just a few minutes walk from the tower. Sitting back, Harry watched everyone rushing, trying not to get hit by traffic, going shopping, talking to different people. Harry often wondered if his life would be different if he was muggle. Would he still have friends? He frowned. Harry didn't know if he had any friends in the wizarding world. None of them have written so he was cut off from the outside world.

Shrugging it off, he paid the taxi driver and got out to fresh mowed grass and a small walkway. Turning, he saw the Tower and a familiar sense of kinship washed over him. _'Probably just my imagination,' _Harry thought. He decided to try and find where his mother spent her last night.

Mother. Such a foreign concept to him. Sure, Mrs. Weasley always hugged him, but they felt wrong. Almost like they were forced. Harry shook his head. The Weasley's would never betray him, would they?

**So...good? Bad? Horrible?**


	5. Action Ring

**Alright, here's my next chapter! Sorry it took a couple weeks. I was updating Leaving for a Family and writing an essay (that's due on wednesday and I'm only partially done). I was going to upload tomorrow but I'm going to Toronto so I decided to be extra tired tomorrow and update this instead :)**

Chapter 5

Harry thought to all the times that the Weasley's showed up.

_'First was yelling out the platform number when I was conveniently lost and yelling out everything but "magic is real." Ron finding a seat with me when I saw many empty compartments. Then the friends. Only have two, three if counting Neville but I don't know him well enough. Ron's jealousy. Hm, I'll have to think on that.' _Harry went inside the Tower, almost following an invisible string leading him up to the royal suite. Harry looked in the room. The walls were bare and a simple bed with bars on the small window. He went over to the window and saw the green and a platform.

"Execution platform, I saw my brother beheaded there." Harry whirled around and saw nothing.

"I don't bite."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. A shiver went through Harry when he saw a ghost of a woman standing in the middle of the room.

"To answer your question, I'll give you a clue; I was betrayed by my husband and was beheaded for it." Harry looked at the Tower Green, back to the room. Betrayal, beheaded, royal suites.

"You're Anne Boleyn." Anne smiled.

"Yes. You are the first person I've talked to in centuries. I can watch, but never talk. Tell me, what's your name?" Harry thought for a minute. What was his name? He could say the name he's known all his life, or say the one his parents gave him. Parents, mother, he was talking to his mother. Harry's head snapped up.

"Henry James Charles Edward Richard Tudor." If ghosts could faint, Anne would've.

"That's impossible."

"That's what I said when I found out."

"You died, three hours after birth."

"Then why do I remember looking at someone's eyes that look just like yours? I had a…test done and found out that you're my mother and my father was Henry VIII. The man with six wives, beheaded two and divorce the lot."

"Well, Henry, do you mind telling me why you are still alive when everyone died centuries ago?"

"You won't believe me. I found a letter in a panel at Whitehall Palace in the old section that survived, saying that a witch found out the Spanish and the Seymour's wanted me dead so she hid me in the future wanting to give me a better life."

"Who was this person so I can strangle them?"

"Maria Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Oh! The woman that was taking care of you. Wait, she did magic?"

"Yes."

"I knew magic was real but no one believed me," Anne muttered to herself.

"You knew about magic?"

"Oh yes. I could sometimes see things that are not normal. Like the little blue creatures that fly everywhere,"

"Pixies?"

"Maybe."

"So, none of my family was magical."

"There were rumors that your great grandmother was a witch and that was how she got Edward to marry her. Of course, no one knows for sure."

"Your majesty-"

"Please Henry, call me mother."

"Alright mother-" it felt weird to Harry saying that.

"Is there any way I can talk to my sister?" Harry always wanted a sister and somehow, he had one in this, twisted, sort of way.

"Elizabeth? Well, I sometimes feel her presents here because she was in the tower for a couple years. Anywhere a person that had magical blood in them, or a strong spiritual soul, leaves a presents there when they die. The longer they're here, the stronger the presents. Because I died here, my ghost resides here. As long as you were in a place you've been before, you can travel there."

"My sister died somewhere else so-" Harry bit his lip.

"You get that habit from me I'm afraid." Anne smiled.

"Whenever I'm frustrated or worried I bite my lip. What's troubling you?"

"Something someone said to me. If I reunite the Hallows of Death, I can bring someone back to life as long as it's from the family. So I can bring you back."

"Henry-"

"Mother please," Harry begged.

"All I've ever wanted for all my life is a family. I want you and my sister back. So we can be a family."

"What about your father." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know mother. I mean, he killed you and hundreds of others. Would he still act like a tyrant in this age?"

"Possibly."

"Then you can make a new life for yourself mother. You can marry for love and not power." Anne sighed.

"You make a good point. Although, Henry, are you sure, you want to do this?"

"With all my heart."

"Well then, what do you need?"

"A special wand that death made that could beat anyone, a cloak that no one can see through and hide from death itself, and a stone that allows you to see the dead. I have one that was from my, present, father." Harry had no idea on what to call James.

"I think I know where the wand is but I have no idea where the stone is."

"I might, be able to help. If something from death is in the mortal world, all sprites can feel it. The stone is in England, near a town called Little Hingleton. Henry? Harry?" Harry almost passed out.

"Little Hangleton. Are you sure?"

"Yes Henry, why are you so worried?"

"I was almost killed there a few months ago."

"You can tell me later. Now, it's disguised as a ring but don't touch it, whatever you do. Do you understand Henry."

"Yes mother." Harry didn't know why, but he would do as she said, to a certain extent. The Dursley's always made him wary of adults, but, this was his _mother. _Is he not suppose to trust her?

"Good, it's getting dark out. Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'm staying at an inn that's a little fair ways from here."

"Alright. You will visit, right?" Harry looked offended.

"Why would I not visit my mother that I just discovered? Surely you jest in that sense?" Anne cracked a smile.

"Go on Henry. If you see your sister, tell her I love her."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry laid on his bed at the inn. He just talked to his mother. His mother! He cracked a smile. The invisibility cloak was under his head, paranoid that someone will take it. He will go to Little Hangleton tomorrow. Taking a shaky breath, Harry rolled over and went to sleep.

When Harry woke up, there were crashes downstairs and shouts. _Aurors, _Harry thought in horror. Slipping his cloak on, Harry slipped out of the room and crept down the hall, looking for a window. Finding one, Harry shouted "Reducto!" The glass smashed and aurors burst in. Harry looked behind and a couple aurors saw his scar.

"Stop!"

"Shit!" Harry cursed. He launched out the window and landed. He placed his hand on the ground and ran out of Knockturn Ally by Diagon Ally and pushed pass everyone. People were pointing at him as he ran into muggle London.

He ran down the street, not stopping while making sure he wasn't being followed. Slowing down, Harry started looking for a cab. Flagging one down, Harry instructed it for Little Hangleton. Getting a weird look from the driver, they set off for the small town. Harry shivered as they got closer. The town had an eerie feel to it. Getting out, Harry took a deep breath. His mother said it was in a building, so Harry decided to try the abandoned buildings first. Looking at one that stood by the edge of town, Harry cautiously made his way forward.

The hairs on the back of his neck was giving off warning signs and was terrified of the different enchantments. He was only fifteen! Harry crept up and saw a shimmer in the air. Taking out his wand he stopped. He forgot he wasn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. But…Harry decided to try something. Placing his wand back in his pocket, Harry closed his eyes and focused on the shimmer. The shimmering started getting more pronounce. Harry could see the different colours all around the house.

Starting to pick them apart, Harry was reminded of a game Dudley had where you didn't want to drop the marbles through the sticks and if they did fall, you lost. Deciding that it will take a while and that people will stare if he stood there like an idiot for hours on end, he sat down and had his cloak on. He closed his eyes again and lost himself in unweaving the magic.

Harry didn't know what time it was, all he knew was that he was exhausted. Deciding to get a minute of shut eye, there was a footstep. Harry stayed very still, hoping that the person wouldn't notice him. It was Snape.

_'Snape? What the hell is he here for?' _Snape started unweaving the wards some more, probably no noticing that Harry already did some. He went inside so Harry quietly got up and followed him.

It was more of a run down house, shack like then anything. All the furniture (or, what was left of it), was rotting away or being eaten by bugs and animals. Snape went upstairs so Harry crept up enough to see what room Snape went in.

_'Not very spy-like Snivellus,' _Harry thought. Jeez, he wasn't even James Potter's son and yet, he was still hated for that. Deciding to wait it out, Harry started planning different ways to get that wand from Dumbledore. If he stole it, would it work because he was a descendant a few times over from John? Harry pondered that until Snape came back.

He was flushed and he eyes were darting around nervously. Sweeping his cloak, he left the room with it billowing out behind him. Harry was laughing inside, trying very hard not to burst out until Snape left.

Taking the cloak off his head, Harry made his way upstairs to the third door on the right. Opening it slowly, Harry looked around the room. It was plain enough, a bed, and a closet, a desk…the desk! Harry rushed over to the desk and pried it open. Lifting it, Harry felt a wave of calmness wash over him.

_'Take the ring, put it on, you'll see your parents again…' _

_"_But I have my mother," Harry said out loud. He pulled his hand away from the ring, just millimeters away from touching it. Taking out a stick he found, Harry carefully picked up the ring with the stick. The stick started turning black.

Harry dropped it and the entire stick turned black within seconds. Harry looked around for something else. Scrounging around the room, Harry came across a small square piece of cloth. Taking it, Harry approached the ring and wrapped it up. There was a small humming coming from it that worried him. Taking the ring and stuffing it in his pocket, Harry put cloak over his head and left.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Henry?"

"Mother?"

"How was the trip?"

"Alright, I saw one of my professors in the house where the stone was."

"Did you get it?" Harry showed Anne the ring.

"Wait a sec." Harry grabbed the roll of parchment that showed the different houses he was Lorded to. He looked at the ring that was slightly glowing. Slytherin started glowing as well.

"Well I guess that problems solved."

"What?"

"The Slytherin Lord ring. It's been missing for a couple centuries now when the Gaunt family stole it. Apparently, the Gaunt family is the branch of the Slytherin family from Salazar's sister, not Salazar himself. So…" Harry trailed off. He read up on Riddle and found out his mother's maiden name and traced it back in a forbidden book that Sirius told him about. So, Harry asked him if he could look up the Gaunt's and voila, here's the answer. Of course, Sirius didn't know why he asked for the information.

"Henry?"

"Sorry, just thinking." Harry put the ring on. It pulsed for a minute and shrank to his size. It looked very snug. Loose enough so it wouldn't cut the circulation off but tight enough that it wouldn't fall off. Harry looked at Anne.

"Is this the stone?"

"Yes Henry. I could feel it's presence when you were coming up the tower. But…there's something attached to it. Like, a soul."

"A soul?"

"I'm not sure what it means, but I don't like the feel of it."

"Ok, so I have the stone and cloak, now I have to get the wand."

"Who has the wand?"

"Albus bloody Dumbledore."

**AN: The game Harry remembers, I remember it being very popular when I was six. I don't know if you can still get it, but it was fun! I'll answer questions if you PM me or log on and review :) BTW, I'm open for suggestions for later chapters. I have the main outline in my head, but I can bend it a small bit, or just play with the idea a bit. Until next time :)**


	6. Family, Shopping and Wands

**Ok, long one :) I'm getting to the part I've been wanting to write for a while. I would've had this up last night, but homework got in the way -_- Anyway, here's the next chapter**

Chapter 6

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore. He's suppose to be the greatest wizard next to Merlin, although I doubt it. Merlin wouldn't put glamours on a baby and then block most of their powers."

"Henry, how are you going to get the wand?"

"I don't know yet. That's the problem, I don't know where he is or where the wand is."

"Maybe try summoning it? It's your heirloom after all."

"Alright." Harry said. He raised his hand and felt rather foolish. He looked over at his mother who looked at him encouragingly.

"Wand of Death, come to me, your true master and be united once more!" Harry was going red. He couldn't believe he just said that.

"Why is it, that people always say the weirdest things like that?" Harry whipped his head around. A girl, no more then twenty was standing next to him.

"Well? Speak up!" Harry couldn't say anything. Instead, he just looked. The girl was thin with slender hands and face. Her eyes looked dark.

"I'm sorry to say, but what's your name?"

"Elizabeth. Queen Elizabeth Tudor of England." Harry looked at Anne. She was staring right at Elizabeth.

"Bess?" Elizabeth looked around.

"Mother, she can't hear you." Elizabeth snapped her head at Harry.

"And who would you be?"

"Your brother. Henry James Tudor."

"That's impossible. My brother died within hours." Elizabeth snapped. Harry frowned. He was about to retort when he heard something traveling through the wind towards him. Using his seeker reflexes, Harry caught the object, which started glowing slightly and warmth was flooding through Harry's finger tips.

"See Henry? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Harry scrunched up his nose at Anne, who laughed. Elizabeth seemed startled.

"I…I remember that laugh. It was my mothers."

"She's just making fun of me." Harry said.

"And pray tell, why my mother be here with you?" Harry decided to get the ring out and see if one of his crazy ideas will work. He took the stone and turned it twice, enough so Elizabeth could see their mother. Anne materialized for Elizabeth.

"Mother?" She whispered.

"Bess, my child." Anne gave Elizabeth a fierce hug. Harry looked towards them sadly.

"Elizabeth, this is your brother, Henry. He was transported to this time."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me explain. Now, in our time, witches were burned-"

"They were often normal people. They rarely caught the real thing."

"Thank you Henry. Now, before I was rudely interrupted, the midwife that delivered Henry was a witch. Somehow she transported him about 460 years into the future."

"Alright, but that doesn't explain all, this." Elizabeth pointed to the wand Harry was holding.

"Your brother is a wizard Elizabeth. Apparently, there was enough magical people in our family that Henry got the gift."

"But, how can it be a gift if people got burned at the stake all the time for it?"

"People are afraid at what they don't understand." Harry said, thinking of the Dursley's.

"Quite right Henry. Now, Henry, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, this is a chance that I have to know my real family."

"Elizabeth? How would you feel like getting a second chance at life?"

"Mother?"

"These items-" Harry pointed to them, "can bring back the dead to their original state. Or, whatever age they want."

"How old are you Henry?"

"15."

"Well, I''ve always wanted an _older _brother."

"Can you handle that?"

"Yes. I've always wondered what it's like to be the younger sister to someone who wasn't trying to kill you. Mother?"

"If Henry is 15 and, when did your adoptive parents have their child?"

"When they were 22."

"Ok, so, 22, add 15 and that's 37." Harry smiled.

"Alright. Griphook said that the worlds would come to me and I'll know what to do." Harry had the ring on his finger and placed the cloak on top of himself.

Taking the wand, Harry started chanting;_ Adherebit mortis, adducet mea mater Anne Boleyn, baculo mortis, adducet sororem, Elizabeth Tudor, anulum resurrectionis, adducet mea mater Anne Boleyn, anulum resurrectionis, adducet soror Elizabeth Tudor, pallium invisability, auxilium adducet matris Anne Boleyn, pallium invisability, adducet soror Elizabeth Tudor. Pristinum statum reducere. Adducet matrem Annam Bulleyne aetatis thiry septem, adducet soror Elizabeth Tudor aetatis quattuordecim, ita festucam ut esse!_

A white glow surrounded the room. The cloak, ring and wand all lite up in gold while the lights surrounding Anne and Elizabeth intensified.

_ "Reducere a morte manu retro diebus."_ Harry said. The light became blinding for a minute and started dimming. Harry shielded his eyes from the light. When it started dimming, Harry opened his eyes and saw to people standing in the room. One had dark brown hair while the other had a vibrant red.

"Mum? Elizabeth?" With that, Harry fainted.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry groaned. He was stiff and sore and didn't feel like moving. Moving his neck, Harry felt the stiffness in it.

"Henry, lay back down." He felt a gentle push back.

"Mother?"

"Right here sweetheart. Now, go back to sleep." Harry nodded and fell asleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Henry? Henry!" Harry felt a small bounce on his bed. Bed? Cracking one eye open, Harry saw a grinning red head staring at him.

"Good afternoon brother."

"Hi sis." Elizabeth had a puzzled expression before realization sank in. Harry swung his legs over the bed and collapsed. Elizabeth caught him and pushed him back on the bed.

"Oh, no you don't. Mother says that you don't leave this bed until you're ready."

"But I am ready. See? I'm awake."

"Yeah, and I'm Mary."

"Elizabeth."

"What? She threw me in the Tower! Do you have any idea what it's like to not know if today is going to be your last day?"

"Elizabeth!" Anne's voice floated across the room in a warning tone.

"Actually, I do. In this century, I'm known as the boy-who-lived. A celebrity who shouldn't of gotten credit for what some one else did. Ridiculed and loved. I've had a mad man out for my blood since I was born, even though their different. Hell, I don't even know if the people who wanted me dead centuries ago are still alive or not. I was almost murdered two months ago thank you very much so yes, I know what it's like to be on death row. Every day since I've came to the wizarding world." Elizabeth sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. You didn't know and we get the unfortunate tempered of Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. I'm surprised nothing blew up yet."

"This time," Anne muttered. She came out of the corner.

"Now, Henry, can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a place to stay now that's not occupied?"

"Um…" Harry couldn't remember. He dug out the files that Griphook gave him and went through them.

"Lets see…all Potter and Black estates are out, Dumbledore will know I'm gone by now and will probably look there first, the Woodvile estates are all in disrepair and most are tourist sites, some with the Plantagenet. Hogwarts is out, Gryffindor manor is out, so is Slytherin since I have no idea what could be running around in there, I guess Ravenclaw's castle will do. It's up in Northumberland so it'll be nice there." Harry put the files back in his cloak and looked at his mother and sister's attire. He frowned. Looking at the elder wand, Harry decided to transfigure both dresses into knee length deep blue ones with sandals.

"We need to get to Gringotts and get a portkey."

"What's a portkey?" Elizabeth asked.

"A portkey is an object that transports you to another location. It can be anything and transport you almost anywhere." Memories of the graveyard came back, making Harry shudder.

"Henry?"

"I'm fine mother, really." The three of them went under Harry's cloak and went down the Tower and into the streets of London. Going into an abandoned alleyway, Harry took it off and stuffed it in his pocket, willing it to shrink. They walked out and Anne and Elizabeth both had bewildered looks on their faces.

People were everywhere and it was clean!

"Come on," Harry muttered. The two of them followed Harry to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry took both their hands and led them in. The bar was full of chatter. Harry smirked. It won't go dead silent if Harry Potter is dead. Harry led them towards the brick wall were Harry tapped the bricks to open the gateway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Come on Henry, please, please?"

"Fine!" Harry threw up his hands in defeat.

"Griphook, can we please have a test for this annoying sister of mine, to see if she is a witch?"

"Of course your h-Henry."

"Harry." Griphook ignored him.

"Now, hold out your hand and I need thirteen drops of blood to see if you are, indeed, magical like your stubborn brother over there."

_'Did a goblin just make a joke?' _Harry thought. Elizabeth cut her hand and counted out the blood drops precisely. The bowl started glowing and Griphook leaned back, obviously waiting for something. The blood started turning silver.

"Well?"

"It seems that you do have magic in you."

"Then why didn't anything happen when I was Queen?"

"I have a feeling that someone completely blocked your magic as well, although they had good intentions, seeing as the witch burnings were going on, unlike the person who put blocks on your brother. Now, what do you want to do about schooling?"

"Henry? It's up to you. Elizabeth needs to catch up anyways and it's your life that we entered."

"If I go back to Hogwarts, would anyone recognize me?"

"As long as you hide the scar and stay in your natural form, then no."

"Natural form?"

"This. I can slightly change my appearance and can control some of the elements. Griphook, can we get the abilities parchment? I'll gladly pay."

"Of course, Harry." Griphook pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"Just seven drops this time."

"Blood, honestly, if you didn't look like you are, I'd mistaken you for my father," Elizabeth muttered. She cut her finger and waited for the parchment to soak it up. Spidery writing started coming out.

**Name: Elizabeth Marie Margaret Claude Tudor**

**Special Abilities: **

**Multi-Anamagus  
**

**Fire elemental**

**Wind elemental**

**Metamorphose**

**Healing**

"Cool." Elizabeth commented. Harry looked over.

"Nice. I think with healing you can heal just about anything because if you are a muti-anamagus, then one of your forms is a phoenix, and they can heal almost anything by crying." Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"Now," Griphook interrupted everyone's train of thought.

"I assume that there's a reason why you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I need the portkey for Ravemclaw castle and the Lord's rings for the houses."

"Well, I thought you'd never ask. I didn't give them to you before because we needed the Slytherin ring first, which I see you're wearing."

"Yes well, actually, I have a question, can you look this over and tell me what you feel." Harry took the ring off and gave it to Griphook, who promptly dropped it.

"'Tis the foulest of evils, this one. The ring is a horcrux, a piece of a soul that once belonged to a Tom Riddle." Harry felt sick.

"Can we get rid of it?"

"Yes, give me a few hours and it'll be done. Now, before you go, here's a list of first through fourth year texts that you Miss Tudor will need. There is a rumor that Ravenclaw has a time room hidden in the castle. I'll give you the portkey so you can come and go as you please."

"Thank you Griphook." Harry gave a slight bow to the goblin, took the Ravenclaw ring and parchment, then left.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Harry, what do I need first?"

"Lets get the books first since if I remember my history right, you love reading."

"Understatement. Books were my only companions whenever father banished me from court, along with dear Kat Ashley." They small family left for Florish and Blotts where Elizabeth could almost jump for joy.

"Go on, I know you want to. I'll grab the textbooks."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth almost squealed.

"I thought that she was all about dignity and such." Harry commented to his mother.

"We were raised where women were taught their place and basically show no emotion and do as their husbands please and to only do the dull womanly tasks, such as stitch shirts for the poor, and do embroidery. Of course, I was an exception for that."

"That you were," Harry muttered.

"Mother, why don't you go and get something for yourself?"

"Henry, I couldn't-"

"I insist." Harry said firmly. Anne hesitated but left to wander the book store. Harry grabbed all the lists and flipped through them and checked off the books he already had.

"All right, new Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Arthritimacy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and I need the new books. Maybe I'll go for Ancient Runes and Arthritimacy instead of Divination." Harry muttered to himself. Locating a basket, Harry started wandering the different sections, looking for the books he needed.

"Harry!"

"What now Elizabeth?"

"Can I buy the whole store?" Harry burst out laughing.

"No, we probably have some of the older ones at the castle. Now, lets go check these out." Harry placed the basket on the counter.

"Transfer?"

"Yes."

"That'll be 43 galleons, 13 sickles and 4 knuts." Harry handed the money over without complaint. Shrinking down their purchases, Harry lead Elizabeth and Anne towards the Apothecary. They got every potions kit from first year to fifth, and a few extras. Along with half a dozen cauldrons. The clerk raised an eyebrow.

"Muggleborn," Harry whispered. The clerk got a look of understanding and Harry paid for the potion ingredients.

"Well go to the pet store last. Now, we still need to get you some cloaks and some outfits, wizard and muggle." They made their way to Madame Malkins where Anne's and Elizabeth's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Ah, transfers?"

"Yes, my sister needs some robes and needs some outfits as well. I trust you to do your magic madame." Harry winked at her. She flushed.

"Of course, right this way miss…"

"Tudor, Elizabeth Tudor."

"A pleasure ." Harry lead Anne towards the back where ready made dresses were. Anne had fun picking out different dresses that didn't require corsets and were restrictive. She picked out about fifteen different dresses from different materials and they made their way back up to the front.

"That'll be 438 galleons sir."

"Not a problem." Harry said. He wrote paid while Madame Malkine shrank everything down. Leaving the shop, Elizabeth bounced on her heels.

"Jeez Lizzie, you're acting like we don't let you out of the house!"

"In a figurative sort of way, yes." She said brightly. Rolling his eyes, they made their way to Ollivander .

"We'll go down knockturn alley for your second wand. This one you'll use at school."

"Ok," she shrugged. Opening the door, Elizabeth and Harry crept in.

"Ah, who do we have here? Someone I know but don't and someone who's here but shouldn't be."

"Enough with the riddles or we'll buy the wand somewhere else."

"Of course, pardon me Mr…"

"Tudor."

"Mr. Tudor. If you'll pardon me, but there's something familiar about you."

"Distant cousin?" Harry suggested dryly. Ollivander gave him a look.

"Now, my dear, what arm is your wand arm?"

"I'm right handed sir."

"Right. Now, not two Ollivander's wands are the same," Harry snorted quietly.

"They are all made from different cores and woods. The animal it's taken from can also describe your personality."

"Right," Elizabeth said. Ollivander came back with a box.

"11 inches, core from the heart string of a Welsh Green Dragon." If Elizabeth was surprised about dragons, she didn't show it.

"Nope, no, how about this one…" On and on it went until Elizabeth's temper was starting to get to her.

"Now, now dear. Yes, it might work." Ollivander came back from the back. The box was very dusty.

"My dear, do you know of your ancestry?"

"Yes," Harry spoke up.

"Why?"

"Just curious. Now here, try this one, I have a feeling it's for you." Elizabeth took I when a warm wind descended upon them.

"Would one of your ancestors be Rowena Ravenclaw by any chance?"

"Yes. What about it."

"Pardon me for a minute Mr. Tudor, but would you be in need of a spare wand?"

"Well-" Harry didn't get to finish his answer because Ollivander was already going back to the back room.

"If I'm right, then you two are going to be very powerful. Harry took the wand and a warmth washed over him. It was more soothing and powerful then he got from his holly wand.

"I'm sorry sir, but-"

"Mr. Tudor, Do you know the founder's history?"

"Not really. Only that Ravenclaw and Slytherin were married."

"Precisely. Miss. Tudors wand is made of a birch sapling and has three cores; one was the feather of her familiar, a raven, another was the heart string of a dying water dragon and the last was phoenix tears. This wand is the wand of a healer." Elizabeth and Harry exchanged looks that went unnoticed.

"Now, Slytherin's wand has three cores as well. The familiar is the venom of a Basilisk, a feather of a phoenix and the hair of a young unicorn, willingly given. Now, this wand is more for duelling and is a neutral wand since the venom and the phoenix feather balance out and the unicorn hair is innocent and not tainted. These wands are powerful and only works for the bloodlines of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. They work, but only those who proved themselves can retain the full power of these wands." Harry was at a loss of words.

"Sir, if you had these wands, then where's Gryffindor and Hufflepuff's wands?"

"Alas, they were hidden in the depths of the Gringotts vaults where no one can touch them until the true heir returns. Now, because I didn't make these wands and they only work for you two, they are free, and I'll chip in these wand holsters."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. I assume this will remain confidential? I don't want certain people knowing about this."

"I'm under oath to not reveal anything that goes on in my shop. You my dear, gave me much more of a challenge then Mr. Potter. I was down to my last two wands with him before I was going to the founder's wands."

"Are the rumors about the Potter's being descended from Gryffindor true?"

"Yes, it's common knowledge."

"Then why would a different wand work?"

"The bloodline was very diluted by the time Mr. Potter came into my shop so he would need something that is an 'echo' of sorts, to Gryffindor's wand."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Harry gave a slight bow and collected the holsters as well.

"Harry, do we still need to go to the other Alley then?"

"Nope. But the glamours apparently masked my bloodline as well. Come on, lets go and get your pet."

**Yeah, I know everyone hates the shopping chapters of stories but I needed this. **

**Ok, here's the rough translation for the first spell: Wand of death, bring my mother Anne Bolyen, wand of death, bring my sister Elizabeth Tudor, resurrection stone, bring my mother Anne Bolyen, resurrection stone, bring my sister Elizabeth Tudor, invisibility cloak, bring my mother Anne Bolyen, invisibility cloak, bring my sister Elizabeth Tudor back from death. Return Anne Bolyen to thirty seven years of age. Return Elizabeth Tudor to fourteen years of age, so mote may be!  
**

**Here's the second: I will bring back from death to the living.  
**


	7. Summer, Train Ride and Conversations

**I'm back and happy Canada Day from Canada! After a wonderful day at Wonderland, I decided to upload his chapter that I finished last night :) Now, a couple things. I'm not bashing Hermione and Ron. The rest is up for debate though. **

**zawisza: Harry's wand WILL NOT be like another Death Stick. No, this one will be like his pheonix wand but much more compatiple with him as he doesn't always use light magic. For the cliches, I thought I would have some fun in that and there is a purpose for it (some not until later on) and it doesn't have that many.  
**

**the dark euphie: The plot is coming back. I was setting the stage for it :)  
**

Chapter 7

Harry flopped on his bed. Elizabeth got a kitten since Harry already had Hedwig and apparently a falcon as well. He decided to take out the box he's been hiding. Tempted to just flip it over and dump the contents, Harry managed to just take things out slowly, as everything is _old. _He frowned. Everything didn't make sense. He supposed that he had to leave Harry Potter behind but…what about Sirius, Remus, Hermione? Was Hermione in on it? Harry wasn't sure. But, he did know that Dumbledore was going to get his ass kicked soon if his mother had anything to say about it. He snorted. If his sister got her hands on him…he shuddered.

"Elizabeth!" He called.

"What?"

"Want to find the time chamber yet?"

"Alright. Meet me in the hall outside mother's room."

"Will do." Even with his sister's new attitude, he wouldn't dare cross her, knowing that damage will happen. He walked down the hall where Elizabeth was coming from the other side. The three of them chose rooms on the fifth floor because of the space and view. Walking down the hall, Harry noticed that it was almost like Hogwarts, in a sense of magic and familiarity. He traced the wall while looking for his sister.

It's been a week since the Tudor family went shopping and heard about the time chamber. Elizabeth and Harry have yet to find it, but they kept looking. All the house elves died years ago so the small family had to start cleaning the castle themselves. They've only cleaned the rooms their using, the kitchen and dining area. The library had both kids drooling. Shelves upon shelves of books were there and there were two floors worth of shelves. Anne ended up dragging both of them out with the promise of locking it unless they helped clean.

With the books on the line, they helped. Harry showed them some charms that helped while looking them up himself. He also told them stories from his school years. No too much as the younger years because they were just plain depressing. So stories of trolls, three headed dogs, giant spiders and snakes, two faced men, mass murderers and dementors filled the long empty hallways. Anne was outraged at the headmaster for even letting dementors near the school and not knowing the fact that such a dark object was in the hands of an eleven year old. Harry saw his sister smiling at him.

"Find anything about the time chamber?"

"Not yet. It's not in the library. I've checked for secret passages there and there isn't any. The sitting area and is cleaned too."

"So is the South tower. Why not try the least likely place?"

"Where would that be?"

"The kitchens. Who would suspect a time chamber being built there?" Harry shrugged.

"Worth a try." The two raced down to the kitchens and saw their mother sitting on a chair by the counter reading a small book and holding a small cup.

"Smells like hot wine," Elizabeth whispered. The two of them crept by and went down to the cellars.

"Now, if I was building a time chamber, which cellar would I put it in?"

"The one that's always locked?"

"No, that might give it away. We can check on the way back." Harry suggested. Elizabeth just shrugged and the two of them went further down. Harry took out his wand.

"Lumos" he whispered.

"All you say is Lumos." Elizabeth nodded.

"Lumos!" A bright light filled the tunnel.

"Ahh! Elizabeth! Turn it down!"

"Sorry Harry." Elizabeth laughed.

"Not funny." Harry could see only spots now. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on you big baby." Elizabeth led Harry down until they couldn't go any farther.

"Well, dead end. Want to try mine?" Elizabeth asked cheekily.

"I hate it when you're right," Harry mumbled. Elizabeth just smirked.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"See? This is the reason why you listen to your sister."

"All right, you were right. Next?" Harry and Elizabeth found themselves standing in a room that looked like the cellar. Harry was all for turning around when Elizabeth noticed a shimmer in the wall.

"Fake wall," she said in awe as she pulled back her hand. They both went through and stood in shock. The room was white and had a gold dial in the middle of the room. Harry stepped forward after Elizabeth was done gloating. There was a piece of parchment on top of it.

"Elizabeth, you know Latin right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you read this?"

"Fine. I have got to teach you to speak another language." She muttered.

"If you found this room then congratulations. If my heir is with you then you are even more lucky. Only those of my bloodline can work the dials here. The large dial in the middle is the amount of time you want in the room. The smaller dials are the ratio to the time in the room to time in the outside world. You can only stay in this room for two months room time at a time. This was a safety feature in case any heirs get the wrong idea with this chamber. You must wait at least a week for the magic to recharge itself. Good luck."

"Well, that was blunt."

"Yeah. So Harry, when can we start training me?"

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

For about four months room time (two days outside time), Elizabeth, Harry and Anne worked in the time chamber. Harry taught Elizabeth different spells while Anne taught him diplomacy and etiquette. Elizabeth helped with dancing, teaching him the faster Italian dances she remembers. If Anne recognized one, she would help as well. Elizabeth made due on her promise to teach Harry different languages. Like Elizabeth, Harry was very good with languages and could speak basic Spanish, Latin and French by the end of the first trip in the time chamber. By the time all four months were up, Harry had a decent grasp at each language. Enough for a decent conversation right now and was learning to write the basics of each.

The interlude between the periods, the small family would travel around Diagon Alley and was a frequent customer to Florish and Blotts. Elizabeth would always try to buy more books which amused Harry to no end and with Anne trying to talk her daughter out of it, claiming that their library will keep her busy for years. The one thing Harry was worried about was getting recognized, especially if the Weasley's came. They haven't yet and Harry was getting more upset that they haven't sent a reply to the letter he sent a month ago. But he was starting to think that there must be something big going on now.

Harry was wandering around the Owlery with Hedwig and Gauvain (the falcon). The two of them were flying over to him and brought their prey to his feet, trying to please him. Elizabeth was very amused by their antics, saying that her falcons would never do that for her. Harry just gave her a look and said they liked him better. Hedwig, being the temperamental owl she is, decided to hop on Elizabeth's shoulder and gave Harry a look that said _now what are you going to do? _

"Hello girl," Harry said. He reached up to stroke her feathers and he could tell she liked it.

"I can't use you for Hogwarts like this. People will know it's me." Hedwig gave him an annoyed look.

"Buuut, I can change your feather colour to black." When Hedwig gave him a very annoyed hoot, Harry laughed.

"Fine, a few of them. How about that?" Hedwig started at him before giving a nod of approval. Harry took his wand and started changing some feathers black. Just enough so no one would be suspicious of anything. At least, he hoped.

"We'll be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. I hope Dumbledore will buy our story." Griphook gave Harry fake transfer papers from a tutor who doesn't exist. Harry was hoping that Dumbledore won't read into it.

"Harry?"

"Yes mother?"

"Come on down. We need to pack for tomorrow."

"Oh joy," Harry said. He gave Hedwig a few more strokes and also gave Gauvain a rat (Harry imagined it was Pettigrew), before leaving for his room.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Come on Harry, we'll be late!"

"Elizabeth…it's called flooing for a reason. Griphook said that we can floo the Leaky Cauldron and go the Kings Cross that way. Our trunks are in our pockets and do you have Boots?" Elizabeth thought it was a cute name for the kitten who had little white paws and a cinnamon coat.

"Yeah, she's here. Now, what do I do?"

"Take some powder, throw it in the fireplace and shout 'the Leaky Cauldron.'"

"If I get lost I'm blaming you." Anne was already gone so Elizabeth took the powder and shouted her destination.

"Right." Harry said. He took some powder and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron!" He disappeared in a green flame and spun around. The spinning stopped and Harry got thrown out of the fireplace. Elizabeth giggled at the sight.

"Lovely entrance there."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? Not being able to kiss the floor?"

"Children," Anne said sternly.

"Behave."

"Yes mother," the children said. Tom the bartender, was chuckling in the background.

"Having trouble madam?"

"No, just two very, unruly children."

"Most are madam. Your lot Hogwarts as well?" Anne just nodded as Harry and Elizabeth left for the station.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry and Elizabeth were weaving between people to get on the Hogwarts express. Harry has been wondering about Malfoy and if he knew his family used to work for muggle royalty.

"Henry, what are you going to do about all those titles?" Harry thought for a minute. Griphook told him on the last visit that he would need one child for every line except the Black unless Sirius never has children. Harry switched to Latin.

"I was thinking of giving you the Woodvile, Faey, Platagentant and Gryffindor lines, while mother gets the Ravenclaw one, so I would have the Potter, Slytherin (because so far I'm the only one who can speak Parceltongue), Pendragon, Merlin, and Black should it arise." Harry replied. He didn't want to bear the whole fortune so he let his mother take control of all the accounts as she's much more familiar with dealings in this and Elizabeth would be in school with him.

"Plus, those are the only lines that will allow a female heir to hold the family lines. Which is funny since the Platagentant one would only have males."

"Not always." Elizabeth countered.

"Eleanor of Aquitaine and Matilda ruled with their husbands."

"Even so," Harry shrugged. Elizabeth ignored that and they went to find a compartment.

"Harry, who would want you dead. From my time I mean." Elizabeth added before Harry said Voldemort. Harry sat in silence for a few minutes.

"The Seymours, Spanish and some vampires that allied themselves with the Seymour's. Apparently they were squibs and very bitter about that and was jealous of mother for some reason."

"I never figured it out. It must've been some pathetic feud or something of that nature." Elizabeth said.

"Although, I am worried that the vampires are still around and know that your alive."

"I doubt that they know I'm alive. I've been Harry Potter for the past 15 years and no one picked one on that. Hell, even Remus didn't and he's a werewolf!" Harry stopped for a minute. Remus and Sirius was a bit of a touchy subject for him. They never really wrote of anything to him this summer and it hurt that they didn't think that he could be trusted or something. He sighed and looked out the window.

"So," Elizabeth started, switching back to English.

"What house do you think we'll be in?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I would be good in any house but Slytherin would cause suspicions and I can't deal with that. Hufflepuff reminds me of Cedric still and I still can't get over the fact that majority of the house thought that I was the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor was my old house. So Ravenclaw might be the best since I have no personal ties to it." Elizabeth just hummed and drummed her fingers against the sill. They felt a small jolt as the train started to move and they smiled.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The two siblings talked about everything and nothing as they sped through the English country side. They heard their compartment door slide open as Neville Longbottom poked his head through.

"Um, can I sit here?"

"Sure, no problem." Elizabeth smiled. Harry told her about Neville and she thought that he was a wonderful friend to him, even though they barely hung out.

"Oh, I'm sorry! My names Elizabeth Tudor. This is my brother Henry." Harry gave a small smile and wave.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. What year are you two in?"

"I'm going into fifth while Elizabeth is going into fourth year. We've been home schooled so this is going to be different." Neville nodded.

"Hogwarts is such a huge castle that everyone gets lost in their first few weeks there. I'll be happy to show you around."

"That would be wonderful Neville." Elizabeth said.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Neville went on explaining all the different classes and teachers, ghosts and the student body.

"The rumour mill is one of the fastest ways to get information. It's also not the most accurate though."

"Rumours are just that, rumours. You never know if they're real or not." Elizabeth said. Harry would've nodded. That's true enough, considering the rumours that went around with him the first time around.

"Have you heard about what happened to Harry Potter?"

"No," Harry said, thinking it was weird being referred to in third person.

"His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were talking to me before they left for prefect duty. They tried sending out letters to him but the owls would just return or leave. They suspect someone's been confiscating their mail and not sending out his letters."

"What letters did go out?" Harry asked. He was surprise that they were trying to make an effort to contact him but someone was stealing their mail?

"Yeah, apparently they never realized it until they got their last letter from Harry before he disappeared that he wasn't getting there letters that Hermione had encrypted. According to them, Dumbledore has forbidden them to send Harry out any information but they got pissed at that so they ignored that and tried anyways. But that's not the only thing though." Neville lowered his voice.

"Ron said that he overheard his mother, Dumbledore and his little sister talking about love potions. He was trying to think of a way to tell Harry but he disappeared into thin air. He said that he gave up on him once, and won't do it again and will tell him next time he see's him." Harry sat back. He always thought of Ron as a friend, minus the jealousy issues. Now he was almost sure of it. But with the rest of the Weasley's (Minus Molly and Ginny who were clearly in on the plot), he didn't know where they stood.

"Thanks Neville."

"Don't thank me, I had to force it out of him when he wouldn't tell me what's wrong." Neville looked at his watch.

"Sorry but I have to meet up with someone."

"It's fine Neville," Elizabeth smiled. Neville stuttered a thanks and left their compartment.

"So, what do you think?"

"The Weasley part bothered me but I already knew something was up. Now, I need to know if I can trust those two again. After what Neville just told us, someone's been meddling with us for a little too long. The question is should I tell them of my past identity?"

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know :) Oh! and let me know about pairings. No Harry/Ginny though and OC's are fine, I just need the information for it and I can't write slash to save my life.**


	8. Sorting

**Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't get this out and it's pretty much a filler which is why it's so short. To me anyway. This has the sorting and next chapter we'll get to the first day of classes :) Thanks for the reviews. Now, some people think I'm getting off track here and lost the plot. This is just setting up the stage. Nothing will happen for the first week back to Hogwarts so please, please be patient! That out of the way, here's the next chapter. **

The rest of the train ride was quiet for the siblings. Harry found it weird that Malfoy never visited them, as it was almost a tradition as Harry Potter. But he had to keep reminding himself that he was Henry Tudor, an unknown prince for the wizarding world. They were already in their robes so Harry didn't have to step out at all.

The candy lady came and gone without buying anything. Elizabeth had her nose buried in a book while Harry was just staring out the window into nothing. They were completely bored with no one else to talk to. Boredom got them through the rest of the train ride. When they heard the announcement that they were arriving in Hogsmeade, Harry grinned at Elizabeth.

"We're here at Hogwarts now. Ready?"

"Ready."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry and Elizabeth were staring at the skeletal horses.

"What are they?"

"I'm not sure. But people say that the carriages pull themselves."

"Their called thestrals. They can only be seen by people who've seen death." Neville came up behind them.

"Hey. Sorry for ditching you on the train. I was talking to a friend of mine from Hufflepuff about my new plant." Neville held out a plant that Harry thought resembled a cactus somewhat.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia. They're really rare and I doubt Professor Sprout has one of these!"

"That's great Neville." Harry said. He was happy for his friend because he seemed to have gotten over most of his shyness problem. Climbing on, Harry wondered who Neville saw die. Shrugging it off, Harry enjoyed listening to his sister and Neville chatting away. Turning back to the opening, Harry just watched the scenery pass by. Turning back, Harry felt the carriage jolt and stop. Neville got out first and offered a hand to Elizabeth, who blushed and held out her hand. Harry walked behind the two up to the castle when he felt a tap to the shoulder.

"Hello Henry Tudor." Harry must've had a bewildered look on his face as the strange girl went on.

"The Nargles told me that we've seen each other sometimes the past four years. Of course, the Warkelspruts kept interfering with you."

"Okay…"

"This is the longest conversation we've ever had. Goodbye Harry Potter."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood." Luna skipped down towards the Ravenclaw table where she had a wide berth around her. Harry frowned at that but was also wondering what the hell she was talking about. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see his sister come up from behind him.

"Hey. McGonagall wants to see us." Harry followed Elizabeth as she dragged him to her even though he knew what she looked like. After some struggle to get there, they finally got to McGonagall. She looked the same as ever to Harry but you could see really faint circles under her eyes.

Harry felt guilty. James was one of her favourite students and he was probably one as well. Harry would never know. McGonagall stared at Harry and Elizabeth.

"You're Mr. Tudor?"

"I am."

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. I'm also the head of Gryffindor house. I trust you know the house system?"

"Yeah, we got it explained to us." Elizabeth said. McGonagall nodded.

"Good. Now, you'll be sorted last because you're transferring. Where you told of the housing systems and classes?"

"Yes. We got it all sorted out so we should be fine professor." Harry said. McGonagall looked at Harry.

"Well if you're sure. The staff are here to help you if you need it."

"Thank you for the offer professor." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I should go and get the first years then." McGonagall left leaving Elizabeth and Harry standing where they were.

"Wanna wait by the doors?" Harry whispered.

"Sure." The two left to wait by the doors. When they turned around, Harry started showing Elizabeth the different teachers.

"We know McGonagall, the greasy hair person is Snape, the potions master, beside him is Professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher, then I think the next is Burbage, the muggle studies, not sure who the toad in pink is, professor Spout, herbology, McGonagall's seat then Dumbledore. Flitwick is charms, Sinestra is Astronomy, I think that's Babbling and she does Ancient Runes, Binns is never here, probably droning on about the Gobins," Elizabeth laughed at this.

"That's Hooch. The flying instructor for first years. I'll take you out on the weekened, unless you're scared of heights," Harry suggested. Elizabeth just punched him.

"I don't see Hagrid though. But that's Madame Pince, the librarian who's books are like her baby's. Madame Pomfrey is probably stocking up the infirmary for tomorrow's potion lesson explosions. And I think that's it." By the time Harry finished, the first years were coming in following Professor McGonagall. The Sorting Hat was sitting on the stool looking innocent with the firs years being confused. Some of them jumped when it started singing.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_  
_They had the self same yearning_  
_To make the world's best magic school_  
_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_  
_The four good friends decided._  
_And never did they dream that they_  
_Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_  
_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_  
_Unless it was the second pair_  
_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_How could such friendships fail?_  
_Why, I was there, so I can tell_  
_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_  
_Whose ancestry's purest."_  
_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_  
_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_  
_With brave deeds to their name."_  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_  
_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_  
_When first they came to light._  
_For each of the four founders had_  
_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_  
_For instance, Slytherin_  
_Took only pure-blood wizards_  
_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw_  
_While the bravest and the boldest_  
_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_  
_for several happy years,_  
_but then discord crept among us_  
_feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_  
_had once held up our school_  
_now turned upon each other and_  
_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_  
_must meet an early end._  
_what with dueling and with fighting_  
_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_  
_when old Slytherin departed_  
_and though the fighting then died out_  
_he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_  
_were whittled down to three_  
_have the Houses been united_  
_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_and you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_  
_listen closely to my song:_  
_though condemned I am to split you_  
_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_  
_and must quarter every year_  
_still I wonder whether sorting_  
_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_the warning history shows,_  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_  
_or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you..._  
_let the Sorting now begin._

Everyone clapped a the song and Harry say Ron and Hermione talking in hushed whispers. Probably about the song. McGonagall unrolled the parchment and started calling out the names. Harry wasn't paying attention to the sorting and opted to just doze off. After ten minutes, Elizabeth gave a sharp jab at Harry waking him up.

"What?" Elizabeth pointed to the stool.

"Oh, right." Harry said sheepishly. They walked up to the stool where McGonagall called, "Tudor, Elizabeth." The muggleborns who remember their history, whispered excitedly at the name. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. The hat went right on her head. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see everyone staring.

_"Well, what do we have here? A royal?" _

_"Say anything, and I'll shred you to pieces and set you on fire."_

_ "Feisty one. Now, we have to sort out. Don't worry. I'm honour bound not to discuss what I find in your head." _

_"Fine." _

_"Now, Hufflepuff s out immediately, Slytherin would be a good choice for all your ambition to be Queen and cunningness at staying alive through your father and sister's reigns. But they would eat you alive, even though you have founder's blood. Ravenclaw would be a good choice but, they just want facts and have no use for the real world." _

_"My knowledge kept me alive and that's all. I would always dispute with them." _

_"Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes." _

_"Well, then, your bravery throughout your reign is evident and would have to choose what is right, over what is easy. Remember that my dear for the months to come." _

_"Wha-"_

_ "GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat shouted out the last word. Harry clapped for his sister. He was surprised that she went to Gryffindor but he guessed she had more bravery then smarts.

"Tudor, Henry." Harry started walking up to the stool and was fully aware at everyone staring at him. He got a sense of de ja vu from five years ago when he first put the hat on. Sitting on the stool, the hat was lowered on his head for a second time.

_"Well, well, what have we here? Mr. Potter, my, you have stirred up the wizarding world and Albus."_

_ "That mulipative bastard?"_

_ "Yes, him. Be careful though. He may be senile but he still has powerful allies of his own and those that owe their __allegiance _to the House of Pendragon. Now, we should sort you again."

_ "Do I get a choice?"_

_ "Possibly. Now, Hufflepuff is out immediately, like your sister, Ravenclaw, you use knowledge to further yourself and not for knowledge sake. Slytherin or Gryffindor." _

_"Gryffindor."_

_ "We had this conversation when we first did this. I still stand by what I said. But," _Harry was about to interrupt.

_"You want to protect your mother and sister and that takes bravery and courage. Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" _Everyone from the Gryffindor table clapped for Harry as he joined his sister, who was sitting across from Neville. Dumbledore stood up.

"Now what does the old man want?" Harry whispered to Elizabeth. She shrugged and turned back to Dumbledore as Harry tuned him out by laying his head on the table, not noticing all the disapproving looks from his table. Harry figured he fell asleep for about 20 minutes before getting pinched by Elizabeth.

"What?"

"Don't say 'what?' say 'Why did you pinch me? Did I do something wrong?'" Harry thought for a minute.

"Naw, I'm good. Now, why did you wake me up?" Elizabeth gave Harry a nasty glare that made most people close to them flinch although Harry just stared his sister down.

"I was getting annoyed and the pink toad person was starting to get on my nerves, plus the food will be here in about 5 second." Harry scrunched up his face at his sister, not noticing some of the females looking at him with a dreamy look. Eating the feast, Harry could see Elizabeth's face light up with recognition for the different dishes.

Taking a drink, Harry smirked at her face that she made when she took a drink of Pumpkin juice. After the feast was over, Harry went over to Neville and saw his sister run up beside him.

"You remember me telling you about the portraits, right?" The siblings nodded.

"Ours is with the Fat Lady. You need a password to get into the common room and it changes about every two weeks. I'll actually remember it this year?" The three of them went up the moving stairs that had Elizabeth ling onto the railing for dear life when the stairs started moving on her. Harry snickered at her which earned him a slap to the shoulder.

Rolling his eyes at the siblings antics, Neville guided them towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Soooo, this is the Fat Lady" Elizabeth asked. Neville nodded.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Elizabeth gasped when the portrait swung open.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys are to the left with girls to the right with separate stair cases. Just a warning-" Neville tuned to Harry.

"If you try the stairs, it'll turn into a slide."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning. How would you know?" Harry asked. Neville shrugged.

"Saw Seamus try and get up there last year to spy on the fifth year girls." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at this while Harry snorted.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Oh, and Henry you'll be in our dorm. I'll show you where it is."

"What about me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wait for the prefect Hermione Granger, she'll be the one with bushy hair and come through the portrait hole with the first years. She'll tell you." Harry and Neville left while saying goodnight to Elizabeth. When Harry got to his old dorm, he looked at where his trunk was in shock. It was at the exact same bed as he was use to for the past four years.

"Well, I'm knackered. Night Henry."

"Night Neville."

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	9. First day and following weeks

**At long last, I have updated! Sorry for the long wait. My muse left me for a few months but finally came back and I'll apologize in advance if this is a bit sub-par. The next chapter, hopefully won't take as long to update but no promises from this grade 12 student. If there's any grammer or spelling, let me know and I like reviews :) I also have a poll on my profile that you can vote on. So, without further adieu, here's the next chapter :) **

Harry was already asleep when the other fifth years came up. They had lots of questions for Harry and were disappointed that he was already asleep. Harry's sleep was undisturbed and got a peaceful nights sleep.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Hey."

"Hi." Harry saw Elizabeth waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"So, want to go to breakfast?"

"Do you remember the way to the Great Hall?" Harry asked. Elizabeth was about to answer when she closed her mouth.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Neville." Neville came down with his tie hanging around his neck undone.

"Great Hall?"

"Yes please." Elizabeth said. The three walked down to the Great Hall with Elizabeth declaring that it will take a month to figure this castle out. Harry just gave her a look that said 'really?' Elizabeth just grinned and went to the Gryffindor table. The food appeared and Harry was starving. He was too annoyed to eat yesterday so he piled on the food. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Really Harry?"

"Harry?" Neville asked, getting a closer look at him. Harry shifted.

"My real name is Henry but that was my father's name as well so I was called Harry before he died. It just stuck afterwards I guess." The little lie slipped off his tongue easily. Neville seemed to have accepted this, for now. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Look, there's McGonagall." Elizabeth said.

"She has the timetables." Neville explained. McGonagall gave the Tudors their timetables with Harry frowning at his. Elizabeth saw this and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you have Lizzie?"

"Lizzie?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Harry back tracked.

"Never mind."

"Better." Elizabeth handed her schedule over. Harry read it and was surprised that she had potions with the Ravenclaws.

"Lucky," Harry said under his breath. Elizabeth looked at Harry's.

"That sucks." Harry had about 70% of his classes with the Slytherins.

"You have got to be joking." Neville said as he looked over his own schedule.

"Slytherin's?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are some decent Slytherin's but the bad one most defiantly out weigh the good ones."

"Sooo, that's a problem then?"

"Yea. The ones like Greengrass are pretty good but it's the ones like Malfoy that you have to watch out for."

"Who's Malfoy?" Harry asked. He had to look the part, plus he was curious about Neville's opinions on the annoying Slytherin.

"Malfoy is a daddy's boy through and through. Whenever something doesn't go his way, he threatens to bring his father in. But that only happened once and even that attempt was thwarted some how." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Just wondering." Harry leaned in.

"Plus I have something I could taunt Malfoy with possibly."

"What?" Neville asked eagerly. Elizabeth looked alarmed, knowing what Harry was referring to. She was worried that Harry would have to show the letter to Neville and blow everything.

"Oh, just that his ancestors use to serve muggles." Neville was silent for a minute before howling with laughter. People were starting to look over at the three as Neville was trying to calm down.

"Whoa, just…wow. You could defiantly hold that over him and think about that when he insults you." _'Or just know that you're related to some of the founders, including his idol.' _Harry thought.

"Come on, we better go, especially if we have Snape first thing."

"Lucky me," Harry muttered under his breath. The two got up to leave when Neville beckoned someone over.

"Elizabeth, this is Colin Creevy. Colin this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth has Ancient Runes right now."

"Great! Um, do you want to go back to the tower?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled. Harry just shook his head.

"I guess we better get our stuff then run to the dungeons."

"Good idea."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Neville and Harry were mostly silent on the way down.

"So," Neville said, trying to start a conversation. Before Harry disappeared, he was the only one Neville would even open up to. Harry found him having a nightmare about the night Bellatrix tortured his parents into insanity. Harry confessed that Neville had the worst deal of the two since Harry had closure while Neville was still hanging onto the possibility that his parents would be alright someday.

"Henry,"

"Harry," Harry cut off.

"Harry…Sorry. It'll take some getting use to with my best friend being Harry Potter and you also being Harry." Harry was secretly pleased the Neville considered him such a good friend. Don't get him wrong, he loved Neville as a friend but Harry knows that he was a rotten friend over the years with hardly ever talking to him.

"So, what's Snape like?"

"Horrible. Well, to Gryffindor anyway and he loves his Slytherin's."

"Shouldn't the teacher have no preference to the houses though?" Harry already knew the answer but he had to act like the new kid.

"They're suppose to. Snape favours Slytherin, McGonagall is more inclined to Gryffindor but you can't really tell. Binns just drones and Flitwick is one of the truly unbiased teachers." Harry just hmm and kept walking. They made it to the edge of the classroom where everyone else was waiting.

"Well, well, if it isn't the squib and the new Gryffindor mudblood." Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"Mudblood? You have me mistaken for someone else Malfoy.

" "How's that?" Harry smirked.

"For one thing, I have witches and wizards on both sides of my family so your mudblood insult doesn't count. I would guess at the least a halfblood because my father didn't have magic but his family did."

"And just who, is this family?" Malfoy sneered.

"One you don't know." Harry said airily and turned around and walked towards Ron and Hermione, who were looking at him with slacked jaws.

"Hi, I'm Henry Tudor." Harry stuck his hand out.

"Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." Harry smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you two. Anything I need to know before going in?" Hermione shook her head.

"With the way Snape acts, it doesn't really matter. He'll take points from us for just breathing." Harry frowned.

"That's not professional like."

"He's still a greasy git." Ron put in.

"Ron! Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you can disrespect a teacher!"

"Hermione, I'm just saying! If Harry was here-" Hermione just nodded sadly.

"I know." Harry looked at them in confusion.

"Harry was our friend and he disappeared during the summer. I wish we knew where he was so we could apologize for being horrible friends." Harry just nodded.

"So, your last name is Tudor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"I was just wondering because the name died out centuries ago."

"Don't believe everything you read." Hermione hummed and nodded. The classroom door unlocked and everyone was lead inside. Harry partnered up with Neville who was starting to become a shaking mess.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Snape," he replied in a low voice. Harry was about to ask why when the classroom door bounced off the wall with Snape stalking in. Harry mentally shook his head at his theatrics. Not bother listening to his 'inspirational' speech, Harry was instead looking at the potion.

He thought for a minute before addressing Neville.

"Can you get me everything from the cupboard?" Neville just nodded and got everything they needed for the Draught of Peace. Harry looked at the instructions and back to Neville, who's hands were shaking.

"Neville, relax. Snape won't do anything unless he wants trouble."

"Dumbledore has been letting him get away with this for years, what makes you think he'll stop?"

"Not sure but I'll think of something. Now, we need to ground up the unicorn horn and to chop the valerian root. Now, do you cook?" Neville looked startled at the question.

"No, why?" Harry sighed.

"Normally when you chop, you want the portions the same size so everything is consistent. Try not thinking of Snape and pretend that you're…at home." Harry made up. Neville still looked petrified but Harry gave him an encouraging look and set to work.

Harry re-read everything and went to work. After an hour past, Harry's cauldron had a slightly lighter silver vapour then what Snape said. Harry was proud of it regardless because he actually was able to make the potion to his standard, without the worry of things being flung into the cauldron.

Stepping back and bottling some, Harry saw Snape's impassive look. Harry ignored it and handed in his vial. Turning to leave, he looked at Neville's and was please to see a colour that was close to silver, but not quite._ 'At least nothing exploded.'_ Harry thought.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Last class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry groaned slightly because of the teacher. He and Neville made their way up towards the classroom where Harry blinked at everything. It was still the same classroom, but it was also different in a way he couldn't tell just yet.

"Come on, let's sit some where." Neville muttered. Harry chose the middle and laid his head down for a nap. He barely even flinched when he heard the door open and Umbridge walked in.

"Good morning class." There were a couple scattered "good mornings." Umbridge sniffed.

"Now, that won't do. Let's try again. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge."

"Better, now-"

"What are we, five?" Harry whispered to Neville. Neville stifled a snigger at this. Harry put his head back down and didn't even bother opening the book. He flipped through it with Elizabeth before term and they both agreed that this stuff was for five year olds._ 'About ten years too late,'_ Harry thought and the class was filled with page turnings.

He felt a tap on the shoulder from Neville. When he looked up, he saw Hermione's hand straight in the air, book still not opened. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were looking at Hermione. Umbridge felt like she had to opening her mouth as an obligation.

"Is there a problem here dear?"

"The course aims actually." Hermione stated boldly. Harry was surprised. The only teacher he remembers her talking back to was Trelawny.

"What about the ministry approved guidelines?"

"There's nothing here stating we're going to be using spells."

"Why would you need to practice spells?"

"So we'll be doing the spells the first time in from of the examiner then?" Pavarti asked.

"Hand!" Pavarti and several others raised their hands. Umbridge pointed to Dean.

"It's like Pavarti said, the first time we'll be doing the spells are in front of the examiners. It's almost impossible to get spells on the first try so we'll all fail!"

"I think that since the ministry fails at almost everything, then why not limit everyone else as well?" Harry said innocently. It's true, which is the sad part in all of this with the ministry turning into a tyranny.

"What was that Mr.-"

"Tudor." Harry said shortly.

"Why would you tell everyone those lies?"

"What? My opinion on the minister and ministry? They're morons and fools in my opinion." Umbridge was slowly turning purple at this.

"And why, would that be?" She asked in a squeaky voice.

"Well," Harry said, deliberately going slow.

"I've heard that some people are doubting the ministries effectiveness and the corruption throughout it."

"You heard this from Dumbledore, didn't you." Harry looked confused.

"No, just overheard some people talking in the Alley during the summer. Some seemed rather upset that such a good minister would brush the death of that champion in June away because it made him look bad, so people are wondering whether or not the minister is hiding something else."

"Detention!"

"For what?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You asked and I told. No need to be so touchy on that." Harry's temper was slowly bubbling under the surface.

"Spreading lies against the minister."

"Then why not give most of the school detention then? I'm pretty sure people aren't that much of a mindless clone that they have no idea what's going on here." Harry saw some people nodding while others had confused looks on their faces. Harry just ignored the mindless sheep. Umbridge then said, "give this to your head of house."

"No." Everyone stared at him.

"No?" Umbridge said.

"No. You have no basis for it so unless there is a basis for it, I won't serve it. Bloody well sound like my father," Harry muttered the last part. Harry just packed up everything and left. This was going to be another long year.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Bloody hell Harry!" Everyone turned to Neville as he came into the common room.

"What?" Harry said.

"Umbridge is now on a warpath because of you."

"She's a petty, bitchy person with too much power. Then again, so is Fudge I hear, along with the Wizagomont and the while ministry." Harry ended cheerfully. Everyone around him stared at him in disbelief. Before everyone started yelling, Harry held up his hands.

"I don't care what you say about your parents or whatnot, the ministry is corrupted, plain and simple. Check for trial records fro Sirius Black and those phoney trials for the real Death Eaters that walked scot free. Didn't you notice that only the ones with lots of money got off? Think and maybe you'll come up with an answer." Harry left the common room with Elizabeth trailing after him.

"Think I was harsh?" Harry asked his sister.

"No, they needed to hear it from someone. Besides," she added.

"Where will we get entertainment for the year?" Harry just laughed.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The next two weeks were as normal as can be at Hogwarts. News about Harry telling off a teacher and not going to her detention made some people look at him like he was on his death bed. Others were looking at him with glee. Harry and Elizabeth didn't care though.

They wrote to their mother almost everyday, telling her about the going ons at school and their new (in Harry's case, several old), friends, while Anne wrote them about everything that went on at the castle and how things in Diagon Ally were going. Anne did go into muggle London every so often, but rarely. It's been three weeks since either of the siblings heard from their mother since Hogwarts went back to normal.

"Tell me if I'm going crazy, but something's wrong." Harry said to Elizabeth one day as they strolled around the castle.

"No, I feel it too. It's almost like…something really bad is about to happen."

"Let's hope it doesn't" Harry said. Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"Quidditch practice. Gotta go."

"Hey, at least Angelina isn't like Wood with 5:00 morning wake up calls." Elizabeth grimaced at that and left. Elizabeth got on the team when Angelina was now also looking for a new seeker since Harry 'Potter' disappeared. Harry would've loved to join back on but his style was too well known.

So Elizabeth decided to try out and was the best seeker by far. Ron became keeper and the twins were happy for him. Harry was too since Ron deserved to be in the spotlight for once. Harry preferred working in the shadows though. Checking the time, Harry decided to head back to the dorms and get his homework done and go to bed. All the while, he couldn't shake the ominous feeling that was creeping into him.


	10. Past Hauntings

**Hides behind the couch. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait! I'm so sorry for that but I had writers block on this and I couldn't think of what to write for this. I just did the last half today (mostly because I had time today because the car's battery cells needed to be replaced after stranding me last night. It was cold!) Anyway, thank you for reviewing! I'll try and be better about updating but no promises unfortunatly. I hope you like the cover art that I finally got around to doing :)**

Harry got up the next day with the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He slowly got on his robes for class and was thankful that there was no defence class today. Slowly making his way down, Harry saw a very sleepy Elizabeth.

"Hey sleepy head, how was practice?" Elizabeth glared at him.

"You try it sometime." Harry raised an eyebrow and switched to Spanish because he suspected some of the pure bloods could still speak Latin.

"Yeah, do it for three years with Wood, then come talk to me." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said in English. They walked down to the great hall where people were already having breakfast. They both got some eggs and strawberries while waiting for Gauvain to bring them something, even if it was a little note, that would be helpful.

Harry sat in silence while Elizabeth tried to make some conversation with Colin and Mary, another fourth year Gryffindor.

"Hey Harry, you ok?" Harry looked up and saw Neville standing there.

"I'm alright, I'm just worried about mother. She hasn't written in weeks." Neville sat down.

"Maybe something happened?" Neville suggested. Harry shrugged.

"Not sure." A loud screech rang out from the hall as a small falcon flew in. He flew up towards Harry and was acting distressed.

"Gauvain, calm down! Elizabeth!" Elizabeth came over and held the shrieking falcon still as Harry quickly untied the letter. Elizabeth held the falcon in her arms as Harry looked at the letter. When he opened it and read the first few lines, Harry's face lost all colour.

"Harry?" Harry didn't say anything, other then grabbing his sister and practically running from the Great Hall, leaving the Gryffindor table with confusion.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Harry, slow down! What happened?"

"Apparently someone thought it'd be funny to attack our mother." Harry growled. Elizabeth looked at the letter in his hand.

"Um, do you even know where you're going?"

"Somewhere where we can't be overheard at all." Elizabeth stayed quiet, not knowing what to make of this. They made their way to the seventh floor where there was only a tapestry hanging on the wall.

"Harry?"

"Shush for a minute." Elizabeth frowned at her uptight brother right now. She couldn't understand what he was doing until a door appeared and dragged her in. She stopped and quickly glanced around the Gryffindor common room theme and started going at her brother.

"What's going on?"

"I don't really know and I'd really like to know myself."

"And it's only October." She paused for a second.

"Am I about to get a taste of your infamous adventures?"

"Maybe and hopefully not." Harry looked at the letter again.

"It has a name here that looks Eastern European, maybe Russian or Romanian. Did anyone from the East every come to your court?" Elizabeth had to think for a few minutes.

"The Russian delegate came for a marriage proposal and the far, far East. I think, if I remember right, it was Japan. Then there was the Ottoman Empire and that was vast, taking nearly the entire lower Eastern half of Europe by the time I was on the throne. There was no Romania."

"Then we have a problem," Harry threw up his hands in the air with the letter. Elizabeth snatched the letter from Harry and read it.

_My children, be careful of anyone called Daneşiti. They mean harm to anyone bearing the Boleyn name and blood. I thought they were gone but I was mistaken in that aspect. Stay safe and look after each other. Don't contact me, it's not safe. _

She gave Harry a puzzled look.

"The name sounds familiar, I just can't think of where it's from. But how does this show our mother was attacked?" Harry just looked at her.

"Look at the writing and the tone. The words were made in a hurry and mother sounds frantic or scared. Plus, if she says stay away from someone, I'm pretty sure that means something as well." Elizabeth frowned.

"I guess, but wouldn't…never mind."

"What?" Harry asked curiously. Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Well, how would this Daneşiti family know where we live? I mean, it would've been in the paper if someone was attacked in Diagon Alley, right? I mean, as long as Voldemort isn't to blame then the ministry shouldn't be taking any huff from it." Harry had a thoughtful look.

"True, but that would mean either they know how to breach the wards which I find very unlikely, or, mother was in muggle London so it wasn't reported." Elizabeth had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's a good assumption." Harry scowled.

"So, what now?" She asked her brother. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, we know nothing about this family or anything." Elizabeth slapped her forehead.

"I'm an idiot! Wait here."

"No, I'm coming with you. Trust me, you'll get lost."

"I doubt it."

"It took me a week to figure out how to get from the tower to the Great Hall so let's see you get from the seventh floor to the tower. This should be amusing." Harry muttered the last bit. Elizabeth glared at him and walked out of the room.

Harry followed Elizabeth as she got lost a few times on her way from the tower. The only reason why she knew this was because Harry would snicker. Following that, Elizabeth would glare at him and started thinking of revenge on him later. But not now. Now, their mother was on both their minds.

Elizabeth gave a small sigh. This summer is really the first time she could remember her mother, other then her laugh and she had her brother to thank for that. They weren't the perfect family by far, but they got on quite well and they were all learning on how to be a family.

Anne's mother died when she was young and her nurse left not long after that. Her father was always distant but became increasingly distant and ambitious as her and her brother and sister grew older. As soon as he could, he shipped her and Mary off to France to become ladies in waiting to the new queen.

Elizabeth remembers the rumours of the court when she was young that her aunt was called the great prostitute because she went to bed with both the king of France and England. Anne got lucky and held Henry's attention by refusing what he wanted and that made him mad with desire. Thomas Boleyn along with her uncle, the Duke of Norfolk, both push their ambitions onto Anne, who was falling in love with Henry and hated doing what she was told to but she didn't have a choice because of the world she lived in. Thomas then went on to abandon his children as two were executed and the other lived in disgraced by marrying a lowly solider.

Elizabeth shook her head at this. Anne was desperately trying to be the mother that she wanted to be and to raise her children the way she wanted to. It didn't mean that sparks didn't fly as both Elizabeth and Harry had both the Boleyn temper and the Tudor temper, but Anne had stubbornness and several years of dealing with Henry's temper tantrums.

Harry would have the nightmares of Cedric in the graveyard for the first few weeks that sent Anne and Elizabeth running to Harry's rooms in fear that something happened. It took a week to pry the story from Harry but when they did get it, Anne was furious and wanted to march up to the school and give the headmaster a piece of her mind. Elizabeth would've sent him to the axe man if she could so she's settling to hexing him for now. Neither kids were pranksters at all, which puzzled most people about Harry because of how big of a prankster his father was. Now Harry knew why.

Harry just wanted to know why his 'adoptive' parents would hide something like this. Did they know about him? Where he came from? Harry threw the last idea out the door. If Dumbledore didn't suspect, then Harry doubted that he told James and Lily but he still wondered why his magic was bound.

Sighing, Harry followed Elizabeth as she took another wrong turn.

"Wrong way. Down the hall, turn left, up the first flight of stairs and follow the hall until the fat lady is in sight." Elizabeth glared at him.

"And you didn't tell me this before because…" Harry shrugged.

"It was amusing." Elizabeth huffed and muttered about wishing to be queen right now. Harry snorted. He remembers that Elizabeth can be brutal when she wants to be, considering her reign. Not as bad as their half sister Mary, but it wasn't a pleasant place to live in. Tudor England never was, actually.

Following his sister, Harry waited outside the tower for Elizabeth. She came back a few minutes later, carrying a huge book that had Harry go wide eyed.

"What the hell is that?"

"A possible answer to our problem." Elizabeth replied. Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Going back to the Room of Requirement, Harry eyed the huge book in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth paced back and forth in front of the wall three times and Harry ran up to get the door, with her rolling her eyes at him. Harry didn't say anything other then following her. Opening the door for himself, Harry smiled.

It was just like the sitting area by the fire in the castle. Elizabeth sat down on the floor, opening the book.

"I can't believe I forgot this!" She exclaimed.

"I got it from our library and…"

"What's that book even about?" Harry asked. Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's a self updating book of every wizarding family around the world, extinct or otherwise. According to the front page, we just say the last name and all the information we ever need will be here."

"Cool, um, why aren't there more of these then? I've never heard of a self updating book before." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Neither did the book keeper at Florish and Blotts. Apparently, it's one of Rowena's creations that were lost."

"Ok," Harry said cautiously.

"So, we just,"

"Say the name and it'll appear." Elizabeth finished for him with a smile. Harry gave her a small grin.

"Ok then, Daneşiti." The siblings waited a few minutes.

"How do we even know if it worked?" Harry asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"It'll glow bright blue for a second. It's compiling all the information we need." The two sat in silence for another two minutes before a pale blue light shone on the cover and disappeared quickly.

"Ok then. Ready?" Harry looked at his sister. Elizabeth nodded.

"Ready." They opened the book and on the first page was a family tree.

"Ok, we need two dates. The one from the sixteenth century and this century." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, I figured that out."

"Just look." The two traced the lines as magic would only let one line at a time and six generations on the same page.

"Sixteenth century should've been easier!" Harry said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"There were lots of early deaths in that time so why would that make it easy?"

"I don't know…maybe so we can find the names faster?" Harry replied. As they looked at the dates, they noticed something strange.

"Harry, have you noticed this?" Elizabeth asked. Harry looked over at the new line they were looking at.

"Yeah, they are all long lived." Harry frowned.

"But I don't know how unless they have a creature inheritance in their blood." They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's just find the ones we need, how about that? Then go back and figure it out?" Elizabeth suggested. Harry shrugged.

"Good idea as any." They went back to looking and found the century they were looking for.

"Here!" Elizabeth cried in triumph.

"Emilian Daneşiti. Born 1499, died…" Elizabeth trailed off. Harry saw the look of horror on her face.

"Elizabeth?"

"No, not possible," she whispered.

"What?" Harry asked impatiently.

"There is no death date Harry, that's the problem!"

"What? Are you sure this books up to date?"

"Positive. Of course, I could always look up Cedric, just to double check…" she said, trailing off. She wasn't trying to be cruel to her brother, but she wants to prove her point. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, I believe you. There's not that many immortal creatures. The only one that comes to mind…is…vampires." He ended in a whisper. Elizabeth got a terrified look to her face.

"Check the rest of the family, just in case." Elizabeth nodded frantically and went down that families tree. She shook her head.

"Unless I missed something…"

"Did you try the mother's side?" Harry asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"That might help." Elizabeth didn't even have the heart to glare at Harry. She went up the mothers tree and went stark white.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh sweet Jesus, have mercy," she whispered.

"What? Harry asked. Elizabeth just handed the book to him. Harry looked at the name she was pointing to: Moldavia.

"Moldavia? I've never heard of them."

"I have." She said.

"It was almost a taboo subject at my father's court, along with mother." She struggled to remember.

"It was something about a massacre of a noble family, I think and the royal family in Romanian region, Wallachia I believe, getting offended about it and did something."

"How about we just look up the names then?" Harry suggested. They really didn't have much to go on right now. Elizabeth just nodded.

"But why was the name taboo?"

"I'm not quite sure." Elizabeth said, frowning.

"We can look it up though."

"Emilian Daneşiti." She said. The page glowed and the tree had his name in the middle of the tree with his siblings. They looked at the dates and frowned.

"This had three brothers and two sisters dying the same year, along with the father," Harry said frowning.

"Maybe this was the family?" Elizabeth shrugged helplessly.

"I was only ever taught the Spanish, French, Italian and Scottish royalty. The Spanish ties into the Holy Roman Empire at the time of Mary's mother's sister's son, who was the first one." Harry had a confused look on his face.

"Catherine of Aragon's sister, Juana _la loca._ Ring any bells yet?"

"I think so," Harry admitted.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand though. Who was ruling at the time when you received their ambassador?" Elizabeth bit her lip.

"I think, it was Petru cel Tinar I think. Ugh! It's times like this when I wish that I didn't have as long of a reign!"

"Hey, at least we're slowly getting somewhere. Ok, is there any connection between the two?" Elizabeth flipped the page.

"It doesn't look like it. Directly at least. But that doesn't usually matter. They could've been favourites. Goodness knows my father had lots."

"Let's just concentrate on Emilian right now."

"Right." Elizabeh flipped a few pages and got to his history.

"Let's see. Born 1499 to Alexandu and Musatrei Daneşiti. Oh god."

"What?"

"It turns out that the entire family visited England in 1519 and the children and the father were killed in Whitehall castle where court was staying. No one came forward and investigations were al for naught but…"

"But what?" Harry pressed on.

"It says here that it was Thomas _Bolyen _that ordered the massacre!" Elizabeth cried.

"How does the book know though?" Harry asked.

"It say here that Alexandu told Emilian the crest. It was written down here."

"That's not all is it." Harry stated. Elizabeth nodded.

"It says here that there was a dormant vampire gene in the family that came out when he was twenty five. Then there was a visit from another family from England, but I can't remember that crest." Harry thought back to the summer for a moment.

"Elizabeth, does this book have squibs?" Elizabeth looked puzzled.

"Yes, why?"

"Look up the Seymours." Elizabeth looked shocked but did as she was told. When the book glowed blue, they looked at each other.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Elizabeth nodded. They opened the book and looked at each other.

"Edward Seymour, Duke of Somerset." When the page glowed and cleared with the family tree, the siblings looked at each other in horror.

"That shouldn't be possible!"

**Mwhahahaha!Ok, I wasn't planning the last it but there will be more explanations on the whole Moldavia thing. **


End file.
